Gold and Dross
by NerdsinaTree
Summary: (AU: Where Sofia doesn't become a princess). After being separated from her, James returns to the castle to work as Queen Amber's servant. Meanwhile, Cedric befriends Sofia in the village after he is dismissed as Royal Sorcerer. Adaptation of 'Story of Evil'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First, I also do not own 'Story of Evil'

A/N: Hello everybody! This is NerdsinaTree again. Quick apology for this super long author's note. So if any of you read my 'Pillow' oneshot, you may have recalled me mentioning a longer Cedfia fic I was working on. Well this, is NOT it. Lol. I'm actually waiting for the fourth season of STF to finish before I start posting that story, as I want it to be as up to date as possible. Although, if rumors are correct, this may be the final season of STF anyway. Ah, why did I get into this fandom so late in the game! Oh well, hopefully I can at least help fuel your obsession long after this series has ended. Lol.

Anyway, while I'm waiting for Season Four to finish, I decided to start posting this other story instead. Simply because it's an AU and doesn't really follow along with the rest of the series anyways. As mentioned in the description this is an adaptation of vocaloid composer MOTHY's 'Story of Evil'. According to TV Tropes, such fic is called a fusion fic, I guess. This is one of my favorite stories, and I thought. 'Hey, I want to do a Sofia The First version of this'. Just cause I'm the type of demented individual who would think such a thing...yeah...

For those of you who don't know what SoE is and want to know exactly what you're getting into. Here is a list of the songs from the series I based this story around. Warning, spoilers abound. So if you're not into that you may want to refrain.

'Daughter of Evil' (I prefer the cover by Asami Shimoda to listen to while working on this adaption), 'Servant of Evil' (again prefer Asami Shimoda's cover), 'Daughter of White' 'The Wooden Girl Thousand Year Wiegenlied' and 'Regret Message'. As well as some vague references to 'Handbeat Clocktower' and 'Blink'

Now, if you decided to check those songs out or already knew about this series. Keep in mind that things won't go exactly how they do in the original series. After all this is an adaptation. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Also be aware that there is major character death, hence the tragedy tag, so if you don't think you can commit to that you may want to bail out now. You have been warned. Though I promise the ending will at least be bittersweet.

Anyways, enough rambling. Please enjoy.

—-

 _Now, shall we start!_

A heavy sigh escaped from Sofia's lips as she swept the floor of the empty shoe shop. Mixed feelings of longing and guilt coming over her as she did so. Glancing out the window, she was able see the other children and their parents excitedly getting ready for the event.

She cast a rather forlorn look at the activities, knowing that she would not able to participate in them. Though she tried not to show it, she just couldn't help her feeling of disappointment. After all, she had really been looking forward to this day.

Not long ago, King Roland II had announced that the celebration of the royal twins, Princess Amber and Prince James, birthday would be a public affair; and all the children in Dunwiddie had been invited to attend. Of course, Sofia had intended to go to the party with her mother; but those plans fell by the wayside when Miranda caught a cold a few days before.

Having finished cleaning the floor Sofia put the broom away, and sat down at their table. With her mother sick, she had practically been running the shop herself. Which she honestly didn't mind at all. It was just that today she would have much rather gone to the party.

She shook her head, trying to will away the letdown. A task which was rather difficult for a nine year old. Perhaps she was being selfish, she thought with a sigh. After all her mother always did so much for her, why should she be upset about missing a party because she was sick and needed a little extra help.

Miranda, still dressed in her nightgown and robe, walked into the room to see her young daughter sitting at the table. She approached with a smile until she noticed the girls sad countenance. "Sofia, what's wrong?" she asked.

Sofia looked up startled, "Nothing." she lied, quickly plastering on a fake smile.

Miranda wasn't fooled, "Sofia?" she pressed.

The girl sighed. "Well...It's just...I was really looking forward to going to the party for Princess Amber and Prince James." she confessed casting her eyes on the ground. From her periphery she could see her mother kneeling down; feeling her fingers on her chin as she lifted her head up to meet her eyes. Miranda greeting her with a gentle, amused smile.

"Well, you should probably be getting ready for then." She told her daughter with a little laugh.

Sofia's eyes widened at her mothers words, "But mom, I can't just leave you alone here while you're sick!"

"It's alright Sofia." Miranda assured her, brushing her daughters hair back with one hand and placing the other on her shoulder. "I may not be feeling up to going to a big party, but I'm well enough to be by myself for a few hours. Besides, King Roland said today would be a holiday for the celebration. So you don't have to worry about me running the shop by myself."

Sofia still felt unsure, until she felt Miranda wrap her hands around her own. Her mother giving her a reassuring smile.

"You've been working so hard these past few days. Running the shop by yourself, and I know how much you've been wanting to go to this party." Miranda pointed out.

"But" Sofia began, before being silenced by a gentle finger to her lips.

"No 'buts', now you go have fun with your friends." her mother insisted.

Knowing she couldn't argue any further Sofia gave her mother a small smile, and embraced her in a hug. "Thanks Mom."

"You'd better hurry and get ready." Miranda advised.

The young girl didn't need to be told twice this time, quickly she rushed up to her room to prepare.

After putting on the best dress she had (purple of course), brushing her hair, and kissing her mother goodbye, she rushed outside to meet up with her best friends. Who she found gathered by Jade's family carriage.

"Ruby! Jade!" she called out, waving energetically.

"Sofia!" they shouted in unison, rushing over to hug her.

"I thought you were going to stay home." Ruby said after releasing her.

"I was, but my mom says she's feeling better. Though not enough to go to a party," she explained. "But she said I could go with you guys."

"That's great Sofia!" Jade exclaimed. "It wouldn't have been as much fun without you."

Ruby nodded eagerly in agreement, "Handclap!" she urged.

 _"Like three birdies in a nest, three friends are the very best. Like three berriess on a vine, three friends always make it fine. One. Two. Three. Is how we're meant to be!"_

The trio ended in a chorus of giggles. Delighted to be in each other's company.

Soon they, as well as Ruby and Jades parents, were all settled in the carriage and headed on their way to the castle.

When they arrived, Sofia stare in awe at the vast courtyard. Lavishly decorated from top to bottom with balloons, streamers, and other birthday themed ornaments. It was certainly more grandiose than any of the birthday parties she had ever seen at their village, and Jade could throw a mean soirée when the fancy struck her.

The friends exited the carriage and began making their way through the crowd of children. Eager to see the King and the royal twins.

At the top of the castle steps, Amber and James listened as their father began to welcome the village children and their parents to the celebration with a speech. Amber huffed concealing her face with a fan before whispering to James.

"Why did we agree to this again?" she hissed.

James raised an eyebrow at her, grimacing slightly. But lacking a fan of his own to whisper with, and not wanting to make a scene he shrugged it off.

His sister stared coldly at the villagers below her, recalling the conversation that had led to this moment.

—

 _Roland ll sat with his children in the royal dining room. As the family was enjoying their breakfast he thought it was a good time to turn the discussion to that of their upcoming birthday celebration._

 _"_ _Amber, James, I have an announcement! Well, more of a suggestion actually, to make your birthday extra special this year." he began._

 _The prin immediately perked up, "Oh daddy, I'm so glad you brought it up! Because I have_ _a few ideas for my party as well." she declared excitedly, pulling out a scroll of paper that stretched across the table. James gave his sister a quizzical look before rolling his eyes and continuing to devour his breakfast._

 _Roland chuckled at his daughters enthusiasm, "Well Amber, I'm sure we'll be able to put them to good use. Because I was thinking that this year, for your birthday, we should invite the children in the village."_

 _"_ _What!" the girl shouted in dismay._

 _"_ _Brilliant!" James said between a mouthful of pancakes. Amber shot him a pointed look before turning to her father with pleading eyes. "Daddy..."_

 _Roland held up a hand to silence his daughter. "Now I'm not saying you have to Amber. But it would be a kind gesture to the village children."_

 _"_ _But don't we already have the villagers ball for them." Amber argued._

 _"_ _I think it sounds fun." James mentioned ignoring Ambers argument, taking another bite of eggs._

 _Amber huffed, "It's bad enough I have to share my birthday with James! Now you want me to share it with everyone in the village!"_

 _"_ _Come on, Amber. It's not like we're giving any of the twenty new tiaras I'm sure your getting away." James teased._

 _Amber gave him a deathly glare, before turning to her father with a pout. "But this is supposed to be_ my special _day!"_

 _"_ _Ouch Amber, twin right here." James said dryly, raising his hand._

 _Roland put a hand to his chin in thought "Alright, how about this. Why don't we have a larger celebration for the children in the village. And then in the evening we can have smaller one. For just the three of us. "_

 _"_ _Brilliant! Two parties in one day. Boom goes the cannon!" James agreed pumping his fist in the air._

 _Amber pondered that suggestion for a while, before finally relenting "Oh, fine. But I want to pick out the cake for the private celebration_ and _I want to pick out at least half of the party games for the big one without James input." she demanded._

 _Roland chuckled, "Alright."_

—

So that was how inviting the village children to the royal twins birthday was decided. In all honesty Amber was beginning to fully regret the decision. Especially since extenuating circumstances prevented Hildegarde and Clio from attending.

"Now to open up our festivities, Our Royal Sorcerer Cedric will perform a magic show." Roland announced, having finished his opening speech.

Sofia and her friends watched as a man with strange colored hair and a purple robe pointed his wand towards the sky crying out an incantation. Immediately a dark cloud hovered over them, and a down pour of rain started.

Roland sighed in exasperation, turning to the Sorcerer "Cedric, I said you should open with flowers not showers"

"Apologies, you're majesty. I'm still breaking in my new wand." he chuckled nervously, tapping the instrument against his palm.

"Mohit Flora!" he cried, aiming his wand at the sky once more. In an instant, the rain was replaced by a deluge of pink rose petals descending from the now clear heavens.

"Oh!" Sofia sighed, mesmerized by the sight before her. She watched with increasing awe as the sorcerer performed spell after spell. Producing multicolored bubbles, fireworks, and sparkling snow. She had never seen magic, _real magic_ before. And it enthralled her.

When the show ended the children were invited to start the rest of the activities, which they did eagerly. Roland, who was a bit concerned over the magical rain mishap at the beginning of the show, was relieved to see that the village children didn't seem to the mind the fact that they were now half drenched. Besides, it was a warm day, so they were sure to dry soon.

Amber remained at the top of the steps. Fan in hand as she looked down both figuratively, and literally at the guests before her.

"Hey Amber!" James called. She looked to see her twin, who had been playing happily with the other children, running up the steps to greet her.

"Aren't you gonna go play some games? What about that 'pin the jewel on the tiara' you kept insisting on?" he suggested.

The elder twin looked in the direction of the said game, where a villager in a purple dress was attempting to place the jewel in the correct spot. Her two friends spinning her and giggling along side her. The Enchancian princess sneered slightly at the scene.

"I don't think so." She said coldly.

"Suit yourself," James said with a shrug. "But you're missing all the fun." with that he took off to join the other children again.

It was now Jade's turn to try. Ruby and Sofia giggling as they both turned the blue clad girl around until she was sufficiently dizzy. Stumbling around Jade made her way over to the board and placed a blue gem upon it. She lifted up her blindfold and the three fell into a fit of laughter when they saw that she had placed the jewel right on the pictures nose.

"Look! Look! Look!" Ruby pointed excitedly, "It's prince James!"

"Prince James!?" Jade gasped, looking in the direction her friend had indicated. The two girls swooned when they spotted the younger royal twin among the crowd.

"Should we go over and talk to him?" Ruby asked

"Oh, I don't know." Jade asked trying to sound demure.

"Come on, you know you want to." Ruby teased.

"Speak for yourself." Jade countered nudging her friend, both girls falling into another set of sniggers.

While her friends were teasing each other about wanting to introduce themselves to the prince, something else caught Sofia's eyes. That of a purple robe disappearing behind a wall. Her eyes lit up when she recognized it for being that of the Royal Sorcerer.

"You guys go on ahead," Sofia said with a wave to her friends, "I'll be right back." Hurrying off in the direction she had seen the man go.

Cedric stood behind his tower away from the celebration. Tapping his wand to his hand in frustration. Of course the thing had decided to go awry on him during a big party! A groaned escaped his throat, Roland would never let him live this down. Unable to perform a simple flower spell for something as trivial as a children's birthday party. That's certainly what the King must think of him. Never mind the fact that he had perform the other spells perfectly.

"Hi!" A high pitched voice sounded behind him.

Cedric yelped in surprise, as a stream of magic shot out of his wand and into the air. There was the sound of tweeting, and a flurry of feathers, as a flock of birds materialized in the sky. They hovered for just a moment, before flying off into the distance.

The sorcerer grumbled in displeasure, before turning around to see the cause of his near heart attack. A little girl in a purple dress. One of the village children no doubt.

"Sorry." the child apologized quickly, obviously aware of the fright she had given him. The man gave the girl a rather pointed look, then turned to leave.

"Mr. Ceedric!" she called out.

He cringed at the mispronunciation of his name. "It's Cedric." he insisted, turning back to face her.

"My names Sofia." she introduced herself.

"I didn't ask." he deadpanned, arms folded. The girl however either ignored, or didn't notice, his quip. As she continued to stare up adoringly at him.

"I've never met a sorcerer before. I really enjoyed your magic show. The trick with the rose petals was ah-mazing!"

Cedric sneered at the compliment however, "If by ah-mazing, you mean a complete waste of my talents. Then yes, thank you very much! I should be off slaying dragons! Battling ogres! But Nooo! Roland has me here performing measly parlor tricks for a birthday party!" he ranted.

The girl cocked her head, confused by his apparent dismay. She had thought the tricks, ass he had disdainfully called them, were wonderful.

"Sofia!" another voice shouted.

The girl looked over to see her friends waving and beckoning for her to join them. "Coming!" she called back before turning to face the sorcerer again.

"Well, It was nice meeting you Mr. Ceedric." she smiled sincerely before hurrying to catch up with her friends.

"Cedric!" he called after her annoyed, though the girl was already out of earshot. "Merlin's Mushrooms." he muttered, shaking his head and walking away.

The celebration continued for a few more hours. Sofia and her friends had a blast as they played more party games, ate chocolate cake, and mingled with the other children. At last a pink hue started to color the sky, as the sun began its descent below the horizon.

"Your majesty," Baileywick approached the King, pocket watch in hand." I believe it's time we started wrapping things up."

"Alright then," Roland said "I'll leave it to you to assure the children and their families all get home safely."

"Yes, your majesty." the steward agreed, leaving to make sure all the children were accounted for and with their guardians.

Roland turned to the twins, "It looks like it's almost time for our little family party then "

"Finally!" Amber sighed in exasperation, having never left her spot at the top of the steps. She turned on heel retiring to the castle. Her brother cocked an eyebrow at her, shook his head, then went off to help Baileywick.

When they returned home Sofia excitedly told her mother about her time at the party. Miranda listened attentively to her daughter go on about the decorations, food, and games. But the girls favorite part seemed to be meeting the royal sorcerer.

As for the twins their second party was rather small, at least by Royal family standards. It certainly wasn't as extravagant as the first event, much to Amber's displeasure. But that couldn't be helped as most expenses had been spent on the larger celebration. They did however at least reserve their gifts for this party, and the princess approved of that. Plus she finally got to have her strawberry cake! It all probably would have made up for the rest of the day, if James hadn't insisted on singing their twin song. Honestly! She had hoped he would forget this year.

Having retired for the night, Amber entered her room to find a small red box wrapped with a blue ribbon sitting on her bed. Another present.

Delighted, the girl grabbed the package and sat down on her mattress. Seeing that it was from James, she opened it to find a beautiful locket with a portrait of the two of them nestled inside.

She allowed a small smile to creep on her lips, as she admired the gift in her hand. As annoying as she often found him, James did always give her the most thoughtful gifts. She closed her eyes as she clutched the locket gently to her chest. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad birthday after all.

—

A/N: Not much going on in this chapter. Really it's more of a prologue to establish how things are different since Sofia didn't become a princess. The next chapter will be more plot engaged. Also keep in mind that while I'm focusing on this story for now, once season four finishes I will be putting most of my endeavors into my original fic while only updating this one periodically. Until I finish that one, then I'll focus on this again. Just so that you are aware, there will be a wait between chapter updates for a while. Anyway, thank you for reading. And I promise next chapter will be more story and less me rambling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sofia The First' or 'The Story of Evil'

A/N: here is the first official chapter. As promised there is more plot in this one. Also, since I failed to mention it last chapter. For those of you who care about ships, there will be Cedfia(mostly friendship, but also a little romance. Don't worry it will be age appropriate). As well as onesided Hugfia, onesided Jamesfia, and onesided AmberxHugo. Please enjoy.

—

 _For The Reasons of Selfish Adults..._

"Presenting, the Royal Family of Wei Ling!" Baileywick announced as he held up a scroll. Emperor Quon, Empress Lin-Lin, Prince Jin and Princess Jun ascended the steps to greet King Roland and his children.

It was once again time for the Enchancian Jubilee. The royal family stood waiting eagerly to greet their guests coming from the Kingdoms of Wei Ling, Zumaria, Khaldoun, and Rudistan. The cheerful faces as well as the fair weather lent evidence that they were soon to enjoy a very promising celebration.

"Presenting, King Magnus of Rudistan and his Sorcerer, Greylock The Grand!" Baileywick announced as said guests arrived to greet the Enchancian royal family.

Baileywick was surprised when another man dressed in green approached to greet him.

"Oh hello, " the Enchancian steward said pleasantly "You must be the royal steward of Rudistan "

"And you must be the lucky man with the best job in the known Kingdoms" the other man said with a smile "I am Slickwell at your service. I must say I'm a big admirer of your job..er work"

"Oh well, thank you" Baileywick replied modestly.

"No, thank _you_ " Slickwell insisted, "I must say, I look forward to working alongside you this Jubilee. That is, if you require my assistance of course."

"I appreciate that" the Enchancian steward said, and the younger man smiled.

"So where is dear old, 'Broomstick ' today?" Greylock asked refererring to the Enchancian Royal Sorcerer.

"I'm afraid Cedric won't be able to join us today. He's actually been sick for a while now, it seems he came down with the vuxen disease. " Roland explained.

Greylocks characteristic teasing manner instantly changed to that soberness. "Oh my..."he said

A strange disease had started appearing throughout Enchancia as well some of the neighboring countries. One of it's distinguishing features was that only adults seemed to be able to contract it, hence it's moniker.

However the disease was considered quite terrifying due to its rather capricious nature. Once you caught the illness you were either doomed to death, or you only had to endure some unpleasant symptoms for a few days before recovering. Unfortunately, it was impossible to predict how the illness would affect each person. And there had been horror stories of the disease wiping out nearly the entire adult population in a few of the villages of neighboring kingdoms. Though so far, Enchancia seemed to have been spared such a drastic plight.

The fairies at Royal Prep had been working on a cure, but that was made difficult by the fact that it was still unknown exactly how the disease was spread. As it seemed to just appear at random, affecting either a few individuals or a myriad. So far the only solace seemed to be the fact that once someone had the disease and lived, they developed an immunity to it.

Fortunately though, in this case, no one else in the castle seemed to have gotten sick. Which may have possibly been accredited to Cedric's rather introverted nature.

Roland noted the Rudistanian sorcerer's worried expression and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Cedric's fine. He's just still rather weak at the moment so we thought it best to just let him rest" Roland said, indicating that the other sorcerer seemed to be one of the lucky ones who would survive the illness.

"Oh well, in that case tell old 'Bedsick' that Greylock sends his regards." He gave a hearty laugh at his own joke, though stopped when he saw the pointed look Roland gave him.

"Too soon?" the Sorcerer inquired, grinning sheepishly. The Enchancian king simply shook his head, smiling patiently.

After lunch Greylock volunteered to entertain the children with magic whilst the adults enjoyed their cruise. The children were delighted by the magical balloon animals as well as the other enchanting treats the sorcerer provided them.

"This is much better than when Cedric entertains us." Amber observed to James, who couldn't help a grin himself.

"I have another gift for you children " the sorcerer waved his wand in the air and conjured a number of plain dolls equal to that of his young audience.

" _Mutato_ _Apariencia_!" he declared, instantly the dolls features changed to match those of the children. Then with a ' _Redressio'_ spell they also acquired matching clothing. The sorcerer presented the gifts, and the girls squealed in delight at their miniature selves. Even the boys, who didn't care so much for dolls, were impressed by the trick.

"Hey Mr. Greylock, does that spell work on real people too?" James asked.

"Oh, James don't be silly " Amber rolled her eyes, "Of course it doesn't..."

"Of course it does!" Greylock answered at the same time, overriding Amber's presumption. James gave his twin a triumphant grin, and the girl replied with another eye roll.

"Can I give it a try?" the boy asked the sorcerer.

"Of course" Greylock answered, lending the boy his wand. Amber however cringed at the sight.

"Mr. Greylock, are you sure letting James try that spell is such a good idea?" she asked, eyeing her brother warily.

"Don't worry, He can't hurt himself too much with it" Greylock said lightheartedly. That statement wasn't entirely untrue, certainly nothing fatal could occur. Though really, the Rudistanian sorcerer just seemed to be far less scrupulous then his Enchancian counterpart when it came to letting children experiment with magic. Besides, he always figured if something did go wrong, he could always reverse it.

James tapped the wand to the top of his head, parroting the spell he had heard from Greylock " _Mutato_ _Apariencia_!" Instantly the boys hair changed from blonde to a vibrant blue color which, knowing James, may have been intentional. The wide smile on the prince's face indicated that he seemed pleased with the results regardless.

The sorcerer gave an amused chuckle at the sight before him. "Not bad" he admitted, taking his wand back and restoring James original hair color with a simple ' _Reverso_ ' spell. "You could get pretty adept at it if you practice "

James smiled at the compliment, truth be told it was the first time a spell had worked out even remotely well for him. He turned to his sister grinning slyly.

"Perhaps I can practice on you next Sorcery class at Royal Prep. How does pink hair sound? he asked.

"No" Amber said curtly. Giving her younger brother a 'don't even go there' look.

James laughed at that cold reaction, "Just kidding!"

—

Meanwhile, the adults had set sail. A gentle and cool breeze wafted around them providing relief from the heat. The elder group of royalty mingled pleasantly with each other beneath the sky's azure hue.

"Baileywick, would you be so kind as to bring out the gooseberry cider?" Roland asked his steward.

"Yes, your majesty" the elder man replied, turning to retrieve the goblets. He was stopped however when Slickwell presented the goblets, resting atop tray, before him.

"Here you are my good man" the younger steward said, handing the tray to his senior.

"Oh, why thank you Slickwell " Baileywick said receiving it. The other man smiled modestly.

When everyone had received their share of the sweet fizzy beverage, Roland lifted his own up into the air.

"Thank you all for coming and celebrating another year of our fair kingdom's rule! As king, I am filled with gratitude for the support of my allies, and I vow to continue to lead this kingdom onwards in benevolence and justice!" Roland stated in complete sincerity, a round of applause gracing his ears.

The Enchancian King turned around to face his loyal steward, he raised his goblet again. "Also, a toast! To our steward Baileywick. Whose dedication and service helped make this Jubilee possible"

"To Baileywick!" the crowd echoed, mimicking Roland's toast once again.

The Enchancian steward, ever modest smiled at his monarch. "Thank you, your majesty" he replied, accepting the praise gracefully. "But, I certainly can't take _all_ the credit. Slickwell has been a great assistance to me all day."

It was true, throughout the Jubilee Slickwell had been eager to lend his elder a helping hand. Providing Baileywick with the things he needed, often anticipating his desires before he had even expressed them. Of course the younger man had remained inconspicuous throughout to the other royals. Save, of course, for his own sovereign Magnus, whom he assisted in a game of croquet. Other than that, the man had stood in the background. Allowing Baileywick the more estimable tasks of the celebration, such as delivering the cake.

Of course Baileywick, being the honorable man that he was, couldn't allow such dedication to go unnoticed. Especially if Roland was already giving praise to himself that he hadn't expected. Which is why he brought the others stewards service to his Kings attention.

"Ha! That's my steward Slickwell for you! The greatest in Rudistan!" Magnus declared proudly. Never missing an opportunity to brag.

Roland cringed slightly at the other monarchs boast. But being a good-natured man, he acknowledged Baileywick's compliment for the other steward.

"Thank you, Slickwell " he said, raising his glass again.

"Slickwell!" the other leaders imitated once more.

The green clad steward puffed out his chest at the praise, before presenting them with a lavish bow. "Thank you!" He said after arising. He gave Baileywick a smile, who returned the gesture.

The rest of the Jubilee continued on without a hitch, and when the celebration had reached it's end the Enchancian royal family bid their guests farewell. The other royals, as well as the Rudistanian Sorcerer and Steward returned to their respective kingdoms.

—-

A month passed, and life continued on as normal for the Enchancian group. That was...until one fateful night...when the jovial atmosphere leftover from the Jubilee was replaced by that of fear and anxiety.

It was just past the witching hour, and all was still throughout the castle. Almost eerily so considering how full of life the premises was during the day. The silence however was soon broken by a loud scream coming from the prince's bedroom.

Rushing over as quickly as they could the guards threw open the door of the boys room. Baileywick who had also heard the scream followed right behind. His blood running cold at the sight before him.

James sat upon his bed clutching his chest near his left shoulder. Teeth grit and wheezing in agony, as blood seeped out from between his fingers. Several slashes were made across the prince's mattress. White down feathers, some stained red, lay scattered throughout the area.

Roland ran, having been alerted by one of the guards. His mouth gaped open in horror for a just moment at the sight his injured son. Soon however it was replaced by a boiling rage. His eyes fell upon the window, opened as though someone had recently fled.

"Guards!" he barked out, "Search the castle! They couldn't haven gone too far!"

"Yes your majesty!" they answered, leaving to obey their king's request.

Roland turned his attention to his steward, "Baileywick, please attend to James!" he ordered, before leaving himself, determined to find and punish whoever had harmed his child.

"Y..y..yes, your majesty " the older man croaked out as his king left the room, still shaken by what had just happened. He quickly rushed to the bed to tend to the injured and terrified boy.

—-

Weeks passed, and despite the guards and Roland's best efforts no one had been found and apprehended. A fact that did little to soothe the King and his staffs troubled demeanor. Roland especially, after the initial fury he had felt faded, was deeply shaken by the event. The fact that they hadn't found the culprit and there had been a slew of threatening notes since then left him horrified that there would be a repeat incident. As a result, he ordered his guards to keep a closer watch on the castle and on James in particular.

When the reality that someone was attempting to assassinate Prince James finally sunk in, the King and castle staff initially tried to keep it a secret. However rumors have a habit of spreading, and it wasn't long before many in Enchancia as well as the royals of the neighboring Kingdoms found out. Before long Roland was receiving an onslaught of sympathy as well as vows to search their own Kingdoms for such a criminal should they have escaped their direction. Although he knew they meant well, and certainly he was grateful for their efforts, such efforts did little to calm his distress.

—-

Baileywick entered the throne room to see Roland sitting with his head buried in his hands. A look of concern crossed the stewards face as he beheld the younger man.

"You're majesty, " Baileywick announced getting Roland's attention who looked up at the sound of his stewards voice. "We have a visitor from Rudistan."

"King Magnus?" Roland asked. He was surprised however when instead of the proud Rudistanian King there stepped into the throne room his green clad steward, Slickwell.

"King Roland," Slickwell bowed, "I've come to present you this gift on behalf of King Magnus " he gestured behind him to reveal a rather large and gaudy looking statue of a peacock.

Roland eyed the gift, cocking an eyebrow. Well, at least it wasn't another bust of King Magnus. Perhaps those were reserved for Jubilee gifts. Still this giant bejeweled fowl definitely was the type of gift the bumptious Rudistanian King would offer.

"Thank you..." Roland said, clearing his throat "It's very...lovely..."

"You're welcome," the brown haired man smiled "and may I add that King Magnus also wishes to offer his condolences for this plight that has befallen your family. He says if there's anything you require, you need only ask and Rudistan will provide."

The corner of Roland's lips turned down slightly at the mention of their trouble, but the good king remained courteous "Yes, well, please send King Magnus our regards. And let him know we appreciate his offer."

"Of course your majesty" the steward bowed, "In that event though, I'd best be on my way"

"Very well," Roland agreed "Baileywick, please escort Slickwell back to his carriage."

"Yes, your majesty " the Enchancian steward answered, before beckoning for Slickwell to follow him.

As the two men traversed the halls that lead to the castles exit, Baileywick noted with displeasure the state of the castle. The past few weeks the castle had fallen into a bit of disarray. After all, the recent attempt on James life had left the staff more concerned about the safety of the royal family then about keeping up appearances.

Still, the steward couldn't help feeling a bit disconcerted over the situation. Of course he didn't blame any of his fellow staff. As castle steward this was his jurisdiction. So if things were falling behind, then it was _his_ responsibility as far as he was concerned. Though Baileywick himself wasn't immune to the effects of the recent event.

The memory of that night still caused a cold chill to course through the stewards body. Truth be told, he had been unable to work as effectively as a result of his fear that there may be another attempt on the boys life. Baileywick had always cared for Amber and James as though they were his own children. So the thought that someone meant the young prince harm filled him with dread, and also a little anger.

There had been some solace, in the fact that none of the threats they found had been directed at Amber. However that didn't lessen his worry too much. After all, one child was just as valuable as the other in the stewards eyes.

"It really is a shame about Prince James..." Slickwell mentioned bringing Baileywick out of his thoughts.

The older man sighed heavily, "It is..."

"Has the King any idea, why the boy is being targeted?" Slickwell inquired.

"I suppose, because he's heir to the throne " Baileywick admitted. That indeed had been the conclusion both he and Roland had landed on when they took everything in consideration. It appeared whoever was doing this wanted to prevent James ascension as King.

"I see...And there's been no luck in finding the villains either? " Slickwell asked.

Baileywick sighed heavily "I'm afraid not". They had tried everything and still no one could be found. Roland had even ordered Cedric to try to locate the perpetrators with his magic. But even that had been unsuccessful. Though honestly, Baileywick wasn't too surprised on that front

"Hmmm..." Slickwell hummed in thought, "You know, I wonder if maybe the prince would be safer if he left the castle for sometime? Provided there was someone the King trusted who could look after him, of course..."

Baileywick's eyes widened slightly at the other man's suggestion. That wasn't such a bad idea, actually. But, in reality it was terribly impractical. After the recent events he doubted there was any one the King would trust with his son. In fact, there was no one the steward would have trusted with the boy yet either. Save for himself...

"Well here we are!" Slickwell announced, bringing his elder out of his thoughts. Baileywick looked up and saw that they had already reached the front doors of the castle. Exiting them, Baileywick escorted his fellow steward as far as his carriage. Slickwell turned around before entering the vehicle, and bowed.

"Farewell, and just so you know, if there's _anything_ I can help you with. Just let me know." he offered. He then left on his way back to Rudistan. Baileywick watching as Slickwell's carriage flew out of sight. His thoughts still reeling a bit.

—

As dusk began to descend over the castle Amber traveled the hall that led to her brothers room. The increased amount of guards gave her a slight chill as she recalled what she had learned from her father.

The Enchancian princess had been absent during the attempt on her brothers life. Having been attending a sleep over in Corinthia, with Hildegarde and Clio. When she returned home though, she couldn't help but notice the state of agitation every one was in. Of course both her father and Baileywick had tried to shield her from the truth initially. But it soon became apparent that such an enterprise wasn't possible.

So when the girl finally outright asked her father about what was going on. Noting the gossip she had heard from the staff, as well as the fact she had seen so little of James since she returned; the man finally confessed everything to her.

At first she had been more concerned for her own safety. But as time passed, and it became more and more apparent that James was the only one in danger, her worry started to shift towards him.

Finally the princess reached the large doors that held her younger twins room. The door was flanked on either side by a guard. But when they saw who it was, they allowed the girl to enter.

Gently she opened the door and stepped inside. James, who was sitting on his bed, flinched at the noise. Turning with a jerk he looked to see who had come in. He relaxed though, when he saw it was only Amber. "Oh it's just you..." he said with a nervous smile.

Amber met his gaze with a concerned frown. Climbing up on his bed she sat down next to him. Her eyes falling upon the white cloth that was bound around her brother's shoulder. Until she had asked her father, the Enchancian princess had had no inkling as to why James had been absent from Royal Prep the last few weeks. But now that she knew the truth, and could see the physical evidence before her, it was more than a little unsettling.

Tearing her eyes away from the injury, she looked instead at the boy before her. He seemed so...different now...During their interactions at other times he still acted like his typical James self, albeit a little more subdued. But now, with his eyes cast on the ground, the boy looked uncharacteristically timid.

Amber reached out to grab James hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. At the gesture the boy looked up to see his twin giving him an assuring gaze.

"Don't worry, James. Daddy will be able to take care of this." she said firmly. Indeed, the girl had complete confidence that her father could solve this predicament their family had found themselves in. Although, she wasn't exactly sure how.

"...yeah...you're right" James agreed softly, looking down again. This uncharacteristically demure response did little to satisfy his listening twin, however.

"James...are you..?" she began, but the boy quickly looked back up at her. An unconvincing carefree smile on his face.

"I'm okay Amber...I just..." He wavered though when he saw her look of concern. A soft sigh escaped his lips, "I'm just...scared..." he admitted, with trembling voice.

He was only a child after all. Although the young prince had often times daydreamed of going on adventures, slaying fierce beasts, and conquering in battle. The darker, more unpleasant side of such endeavors had never before entered his thoughts. Including the inevitable risk of one's own demise.

But now, ever since that fateful night his dreams had been terrorized with that image of a cloaked figure standing over his bed. Dagger poised at the ready, and already dripping red with his blood, while a searing hot pain coursed through him. So horrifyingly palpable it was that he would jerk awake in an attempt to escape. Only to be greeted by the dull ache in his shoulder. Evidence that the illusion had indeed, at one point, been reality.

Amber's grip on her twin's hand tightened gently, bringing him out of his fear induced musings. He sat still, watching as she scooted closer to him. A mild feeling of surprise swept over him, as she rested her forehead against his own.

"...I'm scared too" she confessed softly. While she had already been made aware of the danger her brother was in. Actually seeing him, and his injury like this, made the knowledge frighteningly concrete. The thought of losing her twin in such a way filled her with a strong fear. Which seemed to crush her like a heavy weight, stifling her lungs. Her grasp on him became even tighter, and James responded in kind, having grown to know that feeling himself all too well.

—

Outside the prince's door, stood Baileywick. From his angle, looking through the slightly ajar portal he could see the siblings as they huddled together. An act that had become rare for them at this age, though it had at one point been rather common. Though he had only heard snippets of their conversation he could deduce by their body language that both children were terrified. And he wanted more than anything to be able to relieve those fears. But what could he do...?

"Baileywick!"

The steward came out of his thoughts to see Roland rushing towards him. Shock etched on his face, as he reached the elder man.

"Is James alright?!" Roland asked with concern. Obviously having come to the erroneous conclusion that something had happened to his son again.

"He is," Baileywick answered quickly so as to assuage his sovereign. "Amber is with him at the moment." he turned to look back at the duo, and Roland followed suit. Seeing his children together seemed to satisfy the King, and he gave a singular nod in approval.

"Has Cedric had any luck?" the steward asked, referring to the sorcerer's task of locating the perpetrators.

Roland shook his head, "I'm afraid not... It seems, that since whatever _monster_ " he gritted his teeth at the last word, " that did this, didn't leave any hair or blood behind Cedric can't track them. He told me he had tried at least finding the weapon, by using James blood from the attack, but that hasn't worked either."

Baileywick nodded in understanding, before a thought occurred to him "You're majesty, what about the notes we've been finding?" he suggested. Perhaps they could locate the criminal via the hostile messages that had shown up since the attack.

"I tried that already, but when Cedric tried the spell it tore into pieces." Roland recalled his sorcerer's aghast face, as well as his panic laced protests of _"It wasn't supposed to do that!"._ as the shredded evidence fell upon the floor.

He shook his head at the memory, sighing heavily "Sometimes, I really wish he could at least do something right."

The steward nodded sympathetically. Although they had known Cedric wasn't as skilled as his father 'Goodwyn The Great', they had hoped he'd at least come through in a pinch. So when the younger man seemed unable to be of any help the two were certainly disappointed, though not the least bit surprised.

"I just don't know what to do anymore..." Roland sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Baileywick frowned, seeing his sovereign in such distress. The situation had taken its toll on the king. And the kingdom was starting to suffer as a result.

Although Roland had done his best to continue ruling, and performing the duties expected of him. The near constant worry for James, had left him greatly distracted. Making it difficult for him to keep up with his normal demands. Though, thankfully, nothing of too great import had been neglected. The steward doubted either Roland, or the kingdom, could handle this stress much longer.

But what could he do about it...? He found himself racking his brains. Desperate to find something, anything, that would be a solution. Even if only temporary...

 _"I wonder if maybe the prince would be safer if he left the castle for some time? Provided there was someone the King trusted who could look after him, of course"_

Baileywick recalled Slickwell's words, turning them over in his head. Could it really work?...Would Roland even be willing to consider it?... At this point he was willing to try anything.

"Your majesty," Baileywick began, when Roland gave his attention he continued "There may be something else we could do. To keep Prince James safe..."

The King immediately perked up at that statement. "What is it?" He asked eagerly.

The steward swallowed, bracing himself for what he was about to say. And the possible response.

"Well, perhaps it would be beneficial if we took James somewhere to live away from the castle for a while. At least until these threats are dealt with..."

Roland made no response. But continued to stare blankly at the older man. As if his mind was trying to process the proposition. The silence unnerved the steward somewhat, but he pressed on.

"...Of course, James would need someone to look after him." He sighed heavily, preparing himself "...And if you're unable to find someone else...I would be more than willing to..."

He was interrupted when he felt the other man place his hands firmly on his shoulders. Roland looking him square in the eyes, a relieved smile on his face.

"Baileywick, there's no one I'd trust more than you." the king stated in all confidence.

That communication of faith earned a humble smile from the steward. Roland responded likewise, but his mouth soon formed another frown, as he realizing something.

"But...who would take care of the castle while you're gone?" Roland asked.

Baileywick grimaced, he hadn't considered that. Truth be told if there was anyone he preferred to take over for him, it would have been Violet. Unfortunately the maid had fallen severely ill, making her unable to perform ever her regular duties. This of course had only added to the stewards already mountainous pile of anxieties.

But in lieu of Violet, who else could they ask?

 _"...if there's anything I can help you with. Just let me know. "_ Slickwell's words echoed in his mind, once again.

Slickwell certainly could do the job. From what Baileywick had gathered during the Jubilee, the younger man seemed quite capable. Besides it might help to have someone around that was a little more detached emotionally from what was going on. Perhaps he could aid the staff in getting things back in working order again.

"Slickwell has extended his help to us, if we needed it" Baileywick mentioned, informing Roland of the other stewards parting words. "Perhaps, we could ask King Magnus if he'd be willing to part with him for a period."

Roland hummed in thought. Though he was somewhat loathed to receive aid from the pompous King of Rudistan, desperation had turned his hand. And since both monarch and steward had offered...

"Alright" he nodded, coming to a decision. "Send a request to King Magnus," came the monumental command from the king.

"...immediately!"

—-

King Magnus agreed readily to the appeal from Roland. And of course, being the man he was, he was eager to assure his fellow ruler that he had a plentiful amount of candidates to take Slickwell's place in the meantime. So they were free to use, Slickwell as long as they desired.

 _"It'll be good for you to see what true service is like anyway, Roland! You may not even want to give him back after this!" King Magnus teased, with a hearty laugh._

So it was, that in just a few days everything was made ready for James and Baileywick's departure. Currently, the Royal Family awaited the man who would be taking the Enchancian stewards place. And when Slickwell finally arrived, that was the signal to say their goodbyes.

"Daddy," Amber started looking up towards her father. "Where will James and Baileywick be living if they're leaving the castle?" Truth be told the twins had been left out of the loop in regards to this plan until just this morning. To say they were shocked by this news, was a vast understatement.

Roland smiled reassuringly at his eldest child. "Baileywick's brother Nigel has a cottage not too far off from Somerset Village. They'll be able to stay there until things cool down over here."

James stared hesitantly at the carriage that would take him away from his home for an undisclosed period of time. A frown of concern found it's way on his face. But was interrupted when he felt his father place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know this a lot to take in James. But it's for your safety. We'll find whoever is doing this, and bring them to justice" Roland promised, a look of determination on his face. "Until then, you'll be safe with Baileywick ". The king turned to his friend as if seeking confirmation of his words.

"I promise, no harm will come to Prince James" the older man vowed.

As James continued his goodbyes to his family, Baileywick heard someone clear his throat next to him. Turning about, he saw the brown haired man he had entrusted the stewardship of the castle to.

"May I just say," Slickwell began, placing a hand on his heart as an act of sincerity. "That I feel truly honored to be of assistance to you during this trying time. I know you haven't known me for too long, so the fact you chose me to take your place is a responsibility I promise to uphold"

The older man smiled amiably at the new steward, "Thank you for being so willing." He then frowned, as though about to ask something very important.

"Please, take care of Princess Amber while I'm gone" Baileywick implored. Amidst all the anxiety in regards to James, the older twin had been pushed somewhat to the back of his mind. But now that their fears were ebbed in regards to the prince, it suddenly dawned on the steward that in order to watch over James like this he would have to leave Amber. This realization had brought a sense of trepidation. Though he felt he was doing good by James, what of his twin?...It made him hesitant to continue forward with their plan. But at this point what choice did he have? Save to entrust her in the care of Slickwell, just as Roland had done to him in regards to her brother.

"Not to worry," the other man assured with a confident grin "The princess is in good hands."

Baileywick smiled weakly at that pledge. At least it gave him a small amount a of repose.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then" James said to his sister, with a shrug.

"Yes, I suppose it is " Amber said back, her gaze refusing to meet her brothers as she hid slightly behind her fan. Though she was trying to remain aloof, deep inside she couldn't help but fret a bit. The twins had never been separated before. At least not like this. The news had been such a surprise to her that she barely had any time to process it. But now, as she stood facing James and bidding him farewell. A feeling of impending loss began to creep over her. Not unlike, the one she had felt near her mother's passing.

James noticed his sisters downcast expression, and felt a great bit of empathy. His sentiments were much the same as hers, and perhaps even more so as _he_ was the one leaving for an unfamiliar place.

Still, they would have to make the most of it, right? The boy reached out, taking his sister's hand in his own.

"Look, on the bright side! Now you don't have to worry about anyone eating all your golden berry pancakes anymore." he joked.

Amber wiped away a stray tear that had found its way on her cheek. She then gave him a sly smile "Is that a confession at last? You keep telling me that you didn't know those pancakes were for both of us.

James shrugged, and laughed "Maybe... "

"Come along, James." Baileywick called to the prince, waiting for him at the carriage. The sooner they left, the better.

"Coming!" the young prince called back, he started towards the vehicle when suddenly he stopped. Turning around he quickly ran over and clasped his twin in an embrace. Amber was taken aback at first by his sudden gesture, but soon returned the sentiment. Wrapping her arms around him and holding him for just a moment longer than she had intended.

"We'll see each other again soon." James said optimistically, after pulling away.

Amber nodded with a smile, wiping away a few more tears that had emerged from her eyes.

Baileywick and James finally departed. The two remaining members of the royal family watched the receding carriage as it disappeared from their view. Roland placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, who looked up to meet his encouraging smile.

The tender moment was interrupted by Slickwell clearing his throat, "Well, I suppose I'd better get to work. We'll need to get this castle back into tip top shape again!" the new steward announced.

Roland gave the man a bemused smile, but agreed with him nonetheless. "You're right, I appreciate your enthusiasm Slickwell."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine your majesty. Rest assured, I will do all in my power to serve you to the best of my ability!" the brown haired man declared with gusto.

—-

The royal family, now minus it's youngest member returned inside the castle. Life continued on as normal as Roland resumed his duties as king. Now secure in the knowledge that his son was in good hands, he was finally able to deal with those things he had been putting on hold during his perturbation. No doubt, he'd have things running smoothly once more before long.

As for Amber, things were just a little too different for her taste. Everything thing felt so...quiet...without James around. Though the girl had oftentimes fantasized about being an only child. Or at the least, of not having a twin whom she had to share everything with. Now that her wish seemed to finally come true, the whole thing seemed unsettlingly surreal. In fact, the thought of coming to breakfast tomorrow morning to see her pancakes intact for once, was strangely a little disheartening.

That night the girl stared at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. Her thoughts still reeling with the days events. A knock on her door brought her out of it.

"Come in." She answered, expecting either Suzette or Marcy arriving to help her prepare for bed.

Instead the door opened to reveal Slickwell. That was another thing she'd have to get used to...Baileywick had been such an integral part of her life, and now he was gone as well...

"Princess Amber." the new steward said pleasantly, "How are you feeling? I brought you a bedtime snack." He placed a tray with a small tea pot, cup, and cookies down on a table invitingly.

The girl gave an uncommitted shrug, "Alright, I guess. Thank you for the snack..."

"Is there anything else I can get you?" he offered brightly.

"No, thank you..." She shook her head solemnly.

The steward gave the girl a frown of concern, "Is everything alright?"

Amber shrugged again, casting her eyes down "I don't know...I guess I miss James a little bit". she admitted.

"Ah, yes." the man said in an understanding tone, "Well I can understand that. But don't you worry. As soon as your father apprehends these villains threatening your brother, you'll see him again" he said with a smile.

"I suppose you're right..." Amber said, looking up to gaze at her reflection again.

"Don't you worry my dear girl. Prince James will be home before you know it. Until then, you can count on ole' Slickwell for anything you may need." he said with a bow.

Amber gave the man a small smile, "Thank you." she said. Though he was certainly no Baileywick, he seemed nice enough.

"Thank _you_ ," Slickwell said, "Good night my dear."

—

Closing the door of the princess' bedroom behind him, Slickwell continued his rounds. True to his word, he had restored the castle to working order. A look reeking of self-satisfaction planted itself on his face. Won't King Roland be so pleased by his work? Of course, he had no intention of sharing any of the credit with the other servants and maids that made it happen.

As he turned the corner he came across a rather plain and unassuming man, who seemed preoccupied dusting one of the castles porcelain vases. Approaching close, and being careful not be noticed, Slickwell presented the man with a secret hand gesture.

With equal discretion the man responded with a sign of his own. The steward, knowing what it meant, continued on as if the exchange never happened. Though he found himself unable to help the wicked grin that had made its way onto his face.

—

A/n: so this chapter left us with more questions than answers. Such as "What about the cursed pin?" And "Isn't Amber the heir?", as well as some others. Rest assured, that most of these will be answered in the next chapter. Until then, I hope enough happened in this chapter to satisfy you for now. I think this one was much better than the last one myself. Also, in case you haven't realized, the chapter titles are lines from the songs in 'The Story of Evil' series.

Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sofia The First', nor do I own 'Story of Evil' The only thing I own are my characters Caiaphas and Jacob.

A/N: So here's the next chapter. By some miracle I managed to get two in a month :D. Please enjoy.

—-

 _...Our Futures Were Ripped In Two_

The ride to Somerset Village was pretty uneventful. So it wasn't any surprise to Baileywick when James fell asleep during the trip. His dog Rex, resting his head in the boy's lap.

The man smiled kindly at the young prince. James had been awoken early that morning to allow for their departure. So he wasn't the least surprised that the boy would become rather sleepy. He was also pleased to see that his rambunctious canine companion had finally calmed down. The dog had been practically jumping all over the inside of the carriage, clearly excited to be taken on a ride. In all honesty, the steward had started to second guess taking him along. But now seeing the two so content he had to cast those doubts to the wayside. Besides, it would make things easier on James to have at least one of his pets with them.

—-

James was awoken from his slumber by a barking Rex. Who had left his spot on the boy's lap so he could once again stick his head out the window.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes James followed suit with his dog. Looking around he saw that the carriage had left the village, and was now traveling down the path that would lead to Nigel's cottage.

Continuing for a few more miles, the coach men finally stopped the carriage at a modest looking house made partly of stone and partly of wood. Though it wasn't too impressive in terms of size especially in regards to what the prince was accustomed to. It was certainly more substantial than the dwellings in the nearby village.

"Well, this is it." Baileywick announced stepping out of the carriage. Almost falling out of it when Rex bolted right past him. James helped to steady him, and soon they had both safely exited the vehicle.

As Baileywick unpacked their belongings with the aid of the coach man. James, eager to stretch his legs again, quickly set off in the direction he had seen his dog go off.

The boy found him just on the other side of the cottage where a large open field lay. The energetic hound was bounding happily among the tall green grass. The dandelions bursting in puffs of white seed as he plowed through them.

James laughed at the sight, feeling a bit of ease. He spotted a stick on the ground, and soon the two were both heavily invested in a game of fetch.

As James and Rex busied themselves with play. Baileywick approached to their new abode and knocked upon the wooden doors. He blinked in surprise when there was no answer. He knocked again, a little harder this time, still nothing. Briefly he cast his eyes to the side of the building where Nigel's wagon usually resided. But it wasn't there.

The elder man began searching his person for his own key to the cottage. Although only Nigel had been using it, the cottage technically belonged to both brothers. Though Baileywick's employment had necessitated that he reside at the castle instead. Until today, that is...

Finding his key the man unlocked the door and entered the premises. He stiffened slightly when his eyes made contact with the scene before him.

"Oh dear..." he lamented.

The cottage was a complete mess! Clothes strewn around the room, dirty dishes piled next to the washtub, and several cobwebs hung in the upper corners. And that was to say nothing of the dirt on the floor...

He sighed deeply. Though he was a bit disappointed he certainly wasn't surprised. Nigel had never been as tidy as his brother, and it seemed that the man's bachelor lifestyle had only contributed to that.

Baileywick took in his surroundings once more. Looks like he'd have to get this place cleaned up... He immediately started to work gathering up the laundry.

James came into the cottage sometime after, having successfully exercised Rex to exhaustion. Seeing his guardian cleaning up, he figured he should probably help out a bit. Together the two of them swept, dusted, and did dishes. Baileywick being grateful that at least the task wasn't as monumental as cleaning an entire castle would have been. Finally, after a bit of work, the cottage was what the steward determined to be 'livable '.

Now that they were free from the messy distraction. James took a brief moment to observe the interior of their new dwelling. The entire house was one story, except, of course for the cellar, and a loft to the left of the main room. Which was only accessible via a ladder that was attached to the wall underneath it. Other than that the building boasted a total of just three rooms. There was the main room which served both the purpose of living room and kitchen. The fireplace being situated on the right just opposite of the loft. There were also two bedrooms, as well as the outhouse a distance away outside.

Well, it definitely wasn't home. But the boy wasn't displeased with the place.

As dusk descended upon them, Baileywick took a moment to search through Nigel's cellar for what they might have for supper. Eventually determining that they had enough ingredients for a simple vegetable soup. Ever diligent, the steward immediately started to work on that. While James played with some of the toys he had brought from the castle on the floor. Rex gnawing contentedly on a bone right alongside him.

As the steward began setting the table, they were surprised when Rex suddenly bolted up. Heading eagerly towards the front door. A brief feeling of apprehension passed through them, until the door opened to reveal Baileywick's elder brother.

"Well it's nice to meet you, ya little rascal!" Nigel greeted Rex. Taking a moment to bend down and rub the belly that the dog had offered him.

"Hey Nigel!" James beamed.

"Hello, Prince James. Haven't seen you since Wicky's birthday last year. " the man greeted, "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks. " James replied, as the man rose to his feet again and made his way over to the fireplace, where the soup lay cooking in a cauldron above the fire.

"Mmm, smells good Wicky!" Nigel complimented as he took a big whiff of the delicious aroma wafting up from the pot. "You always were a better cook than me." he teased, giving his younger brother a nudge.

"Where were you?" Baileywick asked in mild irritation. His arms folded.

"Over at the castle to pick you guys up." the elder man explained casually, bending down once again to pet Rex.

Baileywick raised an eyebrow at that. "Nigel, James and I were supposed to meet you over here."

"That's not what I heard." Nigel shrugged, now rubbing Rex's belly, once again "It would have been nice if I had known though. Perhaps I could have gotten this place cleaned up before you guys showed up. Though it seems you already did a better job than I ever could " he noted looking around at the now tidy cottage.

"Well, I was always better at keeping things organized as well. " Baileywick quipped.

"Ha ha! You're certainly right about that!" Nigel agreed with a laugh.

Baileywick however, continued to stare sternly at his elder brother. The reasons for him and James retiring to Nigel's abode were particularly grave. And when they had arrived at the cottage with absolutely no sign of the other man for hours, the steward naturally had started worry. So to see Nigel brushing off the whole affair so casually actually annoyed the younger man quite a bit.

"Oh come on now Wicky!" Nigel protested, noticing how irritated his younger brother was. "I'm sorry. Can I help with supper?" he offered.

The other man's frown soon upturned into a small smile of forgiveness. Baileywick wasn't one that angered easily after all. Neither was he the type to hold grudges.

"Here, help me set the table. " he instructed, handing Nigel some bowls. The other man happily obliged, and James also offered his assistance.

After supper it was time for bed. It had been long day for each of them, and they were all eager to retire to their rooms for some much needed rest. Of course Baileywick had offered to give his own bedroom to James, opting to sleep in the main room instead. The boy declined it however, showing a greater interest in the loft above the main room...

After much convincing, from both Nigel and James, Baileywick agreed that the young prince could sleep in the loft. Searching around, the men found an extra mattress and carried it up to where the boy would be sleeping. After a little tidying up, and getting his belongings up there, it was now suitable to serve as James temporary bedroom.

James settled into his bed, Rex sleeping on the floor just below the loft. It was a little exciting to be sleeping up there he thought. A small window allowed him a view of the night sky. The whole situation almost putting him in mind of his tree house back at home. Though it certainly wasn't as grand.

As he gazed up at the clear sky, now twinkling with stars, his mind traveled back to the castle and his family. Amber in particular. James recalled how the girl had recently acquired an interest in Astronomy. Even discovering a new star.

The boy took a moment to locate the celestial body, which his twin had dubbed 'Amberina Major'. A small smile forming on his lips when he did.

A sense of peace the boy hadn't felt since his attack began to fall over him. The apprehension from earlier that day having almost dissipated. Though he still felt a bit homesick, and of course he missed his father and sister. He did feel that he would enjoy it here with both Baileywick and Nigel.

Slowly his eyes became heavy, and before long he drifted off into a deep nightmare-less slumber.

—

The summer months passed between the twins separation. Back at the castle things were mostly normal. Slickwell had certainly managed to get things running smoothly again. But the absence of both James and Baileywick was still felt quite keenly. Especially by Amber in regards to her twin. Of course Slickwell was always eager to help cheer her, and the girl soon began to grow rather fond of the man.

The castle staff however couldn't say the same for themselves. Unlike the firm yet understanding Baileywick, they found Slickwell to be a very unpleasant man to work under. And many of them longed for the day when their beloved Baileywick would return to the castle.

In the meantime Slickwell had been spending his time kissing up to Roland, as well as doting on Amber. Though he took a particular interest in the princess. Who slowly began to view him as a sort of confidant. The Enchancian king on the other hand took the flattery all in stride. While he certainly bore no ill feeling for his temporary steward, he still longed for the day when both his son, and old friend would return to the castle.

One day Slickwell insisted that he be the one to attend to an errand in Dunwiddie village. And although he did indeed accomplish what he was sent there to do. In reality he had a far more sinister reason for wanting to travel to there...

After taking a detour from the main road, the steward arrived at an old abandoned house just a little ways away from the outskirts of the village. Checking his surroundings to be sure there were no prying eyes, he very discreetly knocked upon the rotting door, in a very unusual pattern.

The door opened to reveal...darkness. That concealed quite well the figure that reached out to pull Slickwell into void. Ushering him forward and down stairs until they came to a cellar. Which unlike the floor above them was lit with a few candles.

Slickwell smiled as he saw the two men who were waiting for him in the cellar. The first was an older man, whose gray locks and small goatee had replaced the brown hair that had probably once matched his eyes in his younger days.

The other man was younger than Slickwell. With dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and a deceptively innocent looking face. Neither man was exceptionally distinguished in appearance. In fact, one would probably be hard pressed to locate either of them in a crowd. But truth be told...that suited their purposes just fine...

The only sign of notoriety that either of them possessed was that the younger of the two was actually the same man, whom Slickwell exchanged signs with during his first night of employ in the castle.

"It's good to see you again Slickwell. I take it things are going well for you over at the castle." the older man asked.

Slickwell's wicked grin returned to his face. "Very much so! What about you though? Are you pleased with your end of our bargain yet, Caiaphas?"

"Almost..." Caiaphas responded, "though it will take more than a few threats, and an attack to keep that prince from inheriting the throne... Though you did do an excellent job with that last part Jacob." he complimented turning to his younger companion.

"Thank you" Jacob accepted demurely.

Returning his attention back to Slickwell, Caiaphas continued "Still, we should be able to keep both the prince and steward at bay for a while longer.

"Ex steward you mean!" Slickwell corrected with a smirk.

Caiaphas chuckled "Yes, of course. At the end of all of this you'll have the stewardship, and we'll have the kingdom."

About a month before the Enchancian Jubilee Slickwell had expressed to a certain man his desire to be that country's castle steward. He had mentioned it only on a whim, yet he was intrigued when the man said he knew those that could help him achieve his goal. Provided he was willing to return the favor. And although the Rudistanian already had a plan in mind. One which involved bestowing Baileywick with the 'Pin of Klutzenheimer'. He nevertheless agreed to meet with these mystery men.

Thus Slickwell was introduced to Caiaphas, Jacob, and their band of conspirators. After discussing their plans together, they came to the conclusion that they could aid each other in their individual endeavors. Slickwell agreed to join their group and assist them in taking over Enchancia. Whilst they promised to help him achieve the stewardship.

And so they taught Slickwell their secret signs and key words. He promising to abide by the oaths and secrets of their band. Vowing to never reveal their group or the identity of any of its members, no matter the severity of their crime. And they in turn, would uphold him likewise in whatever wickedness he desired to commit.

They collaborated upon a joint plan to achieve both their desires. On the day of the Jubilee, Slickwell was to forego the cursed pin and instead set his sights on winning the favor of the man he wished to depose. Throughout the whole event he strived to appear as both a friend and admirer of Baileywick. Helping him eagerly, and being an all around pleasant person to be with. As well as showing the Enchancian steward his own skills. It wasn't a difficult task to do. After all, his experience with King Magnus had taught him much in the ways of flattery.

Then when his fellow conspirators commenced their attacks on the Enchancian Prince, he was to bide his time until just the right moment. When both the King and Steward had exhausted every other option...and were desperate for any other help...Before taking advantage of the good relation he had developed between that country's steward.

It wasn't hard to convince King Magnus to send a consolation gift to King Roland. The Rudistanian monarch was far too willing to show off the treasures of his kingdom at any given opportunity. And of course Slickwell volunteered to deliver the present himself.

Once he was alone with Baileywick he had been instructed to put the idea in the other man's head that James would be better off away from the castle. Slickwell was hesitant to take the gamble at first. After all, what if Baileywick suggested some one else for the job? His fellow schemers however assured him that everything would work out as they desired...

And indeed it did. Both Baileywick and James left the castle to seek shelter else where. Of course Slickwell still had one more obstacle in the form of Baileywicks favored understudy, Violet. But once Jacob took care of her, Slickwell was a shoe in for the stewards replacement. It seemed that attempting to build good relations with Baileywick during the Jubilee did pay off.

Now as for Caiaphas and the rest of his band. What exactly did they gain in this endeavor? What did it profit them to remove James from the throne line? Well, the simple answer was that they wanted Amber on the throne instead.

After years of observing the twins via the conspirators who worked undercover as servants in the castle. They had come to the conclusion that the Enchancian princess would suit their purposes much better. Although James tended be a goofball, there was a natural sense of justice and goodness in him. One he always fell back on, even if he wavered on occasion. They'd be hard pressed trying to manipulate him...

Amber on the other hand, was another story entirely. Although the girl certainly wasn't what one would call wicked. She was rather vain, as well as prone to flattery and bouts of selfishness. Why there was such a difference between her and her brother was hard to say. Perhaps she had taken the premature demise of her mother harder than her sibling had. Perhaps without the Queen's gentle guiding hand, the girl had taken into finding solace in the vain things of this world.

What ever the cause, it was clear to the conspirators that Amber would make a far better puppet than James. But since she was not next in line to the throne they would have to get her brother out of the way first.

Of course, what they had succeeded in doing up to now was only temporary. They would have to connive more if they wished for this arrangement to be permanent. So when ever opportunity afforded them, they met with Slickwell in secret to discuss how they might need to adjust their plans.

"Oh! I thought you should know. That King Roland's mother is coming over for a visit in a few days. Seems they want to discuss a few things concerning James." Slickwell added.

Caiaphas frowned a bit at that news, "Will the Duchess Matilda be accompanying her?" he asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. " the steward responded.

"Good" the older ma. sighed with relief. If there was one person he feared could put a stop to their scheme. It was the royal twins eccentric Aunt Tilly. Although the woman often gave the impression of being just a tad out of it, Caiaphas knew better. Having known others who were also skilled at feigning ignorance, he could tell that the Duchess was in reality quite observant and clever. If anyone had any hope of exposing their plans, it would surely be her...

Fortunately for them however, the Kings elder sister had been caught up in a few duties of her own that prevented her from returning to the castle for the time being. However, they were well aware she wouldn't be able to stay away indefinitely. Luckily they did have a few plans in mind if she ever did show up. But since subtly was their mission, they would have to be careful if it ever came to actually administering their plans...

"Still," Caiaphas continued on "I had better go to the palace myself during this visit. I think I'd prefer keeping tabs on this event personally."

"Of course," Slickwell said, taking a moment to check the time. "Well, I best be on my way back to the castle. We wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious." He joked lightly.

"Be aware of your surroundings when you leave here." Caiaphas admonished sternly. The steward responded with a quick nod and smile before climbing the stairs to the cellars exit. Leaving the other two conspirators alone once again.

There was a moment of silence between the two, before it was broken by the duos younger member.

"Caiaphas..." Jacob began hesitantly.

"Yes, "

"I was just wondering. I know it's against regulation...but that sorcerer Cedric...I've noticed that he does seem to have ambitions similar to our own. Perhaps we might consider..."

"No." Caiaphas answered firmly. "We'll not have that man involved to bungle up our plans. Magic is far to capricious as it is, even without someone less than competent in it's skill. That was why we insisted that Slickwell forego his plan with that cursed pin. Remember?"

"I know that!" Jacob exasperated, before calming down again. "It's just that...I really don't think he's all _that_ bad in sorcery. Plus even we use a little magic ourselves from time to time."

"Only as much as is required to protect us from other magic." Caiaphas explained patting the sheath on his hip. In which lay his trusted dagger, the tool that has been used in Prince James assault. After cleaning it, he had refused to remove it from it's protective covering. One that was enchanted so as to prevent the weapon location spells Cedric had attempted from locating their target.

There were of course other tricks the conspirators had employed to screw up the Enchancian sorcerer's spells. Such as their method of writing the threatening notes. Each character of a letter being written by a different member of their group. And each note being planted by a different person to add to the charm. With so many different authors of the same message, it was no wonder that Cedric's location spell would go awry. The paper ripping in shreds as it tried, and failed to locate each person who had wrote it.

Of course the fact that the sorcerer was already deemed a bungler by the rest of the castle, meant that no suspicion was lent on this method. Which was all the more advantageous to them...

"As for Cedric, I really don't think that man has any taste for blood. So even if he wasn't a sorcerer, I still wouldn't recommend him for our group." Caiaphas said confidently.

"I suppose you're right." Jacob answered, rubbing the back of his neck. Knowing full well he wouldn't be able to persuade his elder any more on this matter. Though they were both Chief of their band, Caiaphas still ranked higher. And his word was the final one in all their decisions.

Caiaphas let out a heavy sigh, "Magic can't be avoided entirely in our case, unfortunately. Especially when we have potential enemies that make employ of the art. Sometimes we have to get our hands a little dirty. "

"Of course we're not exactly strangers to getting our hands dirty, are we Jacob?" he asked with a slight grin.

One corner of Jacob lips turned up in a crooked smile, "No Sir."

"You did do very well in my place " Caiaphas praised once again, caressing the sheath where his dagger lay hidden. Though it was true Caiaphas would have preferred to be the one to attack James, old age had prevented him. Jacob, in his youth, was a far better candidate. Plus the younger man using a borrowed weapon added an extra layer of protection from magical detection.

"Thank you, though I hope I won't have to do that again anytime soon" Jacob admitted. Truth be told he had barely managed to evade the guards that night.

"Not to worry. We'll be putting your true talents to use here very soon... " Caiaphas assured his younger companion.

—-

As for James, the months he had spent in Baileywick and Nigel's care passed by rather pleasantly. Though he missed his family, he seemed to be thriving under the guardianship of the two brothers. The elder of which often took him fishing throughout the summer. Now free from the threats on his life that had so terrified him, the boy had returned to his normal energetic self. He spent his days playing with Rex, exploring the woods near the cottage, and all around being a carefree child. Honestly, he didn't mind the less than glamorous life of the country. He had always been more of the outdoorsy type, unlike his elder twin.

At one time the thought came to him of their roles being reversed. Amber: living in a cottage, completely bereft of her precious gowns and tiaras. The reaction the princess would have to that, came so clearly to his mind, that he couldn't even suppress his laughter. No, Amber was much better suited to life in a castle.

Baileywick on the other hand was beginning to grow just a little bit antsy. Unlike his charge, he wasn't too taken with the lazy days of the summer. Being the workaholic that he was, he longed to return to his stewardship of the castle. Although he kept himself busy tending to the cottage, and under his meticulous care it had undergone a somewhat miraculous transformation. No longer did it resemble it's true form of a humble peasants home. But rather a suite that royals might use for a rustic yet luxurious vacation.

Still, the man often found himself with more free time than he cared for. But seeing James thriving, as well as remembering his promise to Roland encouraged him to press forward.

One day James was playing with his toy knights, when suddenly a movement out the window caught his attention. Looking out he could see a procession of Enchancian knights stopping in the field that lay beyond the backside of their cottage. Eager to investigate, the boy rushed outside.

"James what's going on?" Baileywick asked. But the boy continued on, ignoring his guardians question. Forcing the man to follow him out to the camp.

James arrived at the Knights encampment to see they had already set up their tents. The prince was impressed though not surprised. His experience temporarily being Sir Finnegans squire, had taught him that knights did their duty both well and efficiently.

Speaking of Sir Finnegan...

James scanned the area until his eyes finally fell upon the portly knight, tending to his horse.

"Hey, Sir Finnegan!" James called with a wave running over to greet the man.

The man turned, brightening a bit when he saw who it was. "Well, well, if it isn't the Little Prince! Haven't seen you since your father bequeathed the Shield of Valor to your aunt. Tell me, are you still set on becoming a knight? "

"You know it!" James said enthusiastically.

"Hmm, well I'm afraid you still have a lot to learn. You haven't even started..."

"Shining your armor!" the boy finished for him, hurrying over to start polishing. "I'll sharpen your swords too."

Sir Finnegan smiled impressed, by the boy's diligence "Well, that's more like it! And to think you'll be King some day as well."

The boy blushed at that as he continued to polish the armor, it's shiny surface seeming to be reflection of the bright future he had in store for him. Casually his eyes fell upon the swords that also required his tending...

It was at that time, for the briefest moment that something passed through him. The sight of the weapon triggered some sort of primordial fear in him as images of a figure holding a bloodied blade came unabated to his mind. A cold shiver ran through his spine, and he seemed frozen in place...

Somehow he managed to force himself to turn away and avert his gaze. Breathing deeply to regain his composure, he focused with all his might on perfecting the armor. He would...he would just get to the swords later!...

—

Back at the castle Grand mum arrived to greet her son and granddaughter. The day was spent pleasantly among the royal family, as they exchanged stories about what each had been doing during their abscence from each other. As well as enjoy a family dinner. The former queen especially took time to visit, with Amber.

However, as evening fell, and after the young princess had been ushered to bed. Roland and his mother took the time to talk about the more urgent matters that had fallen on the castle. The subject they had postponed to allow for a brief reprieve, during their visit. But which they couldn't ignore indefinitely. That of the continued threats on the Grand Queen's grandson...

"...and you still haven't found anything?" she asked Roland incredulously.

Roland sighed with a bit of frustration. One that had grown dull after experiencing it so many times. "I'm afraid not". Unfortunately they had still yet to apprehend anybody in relation to the threats they had been receiving . Plus each time Roland thought that perhaps the criminals had given up their wicked endeavors. They were met again by a barrage of notes, threatening James should he return to the castle. Some of them now written in what appeared to be blood. Indicating that rather than becoming more lenient, they had simply grown more malicious.

Grand mum took a moment to sip her tea, in an attempt to ease her nerves. Staring off a bit as her mind puzzled over the matter. "I just don't understand. Why would anyone want to hurt James? "

"Well Mother, James is going to be King one day. I imagine whoever is sending these letters doesn't want that to happen for some reason..." Roland explained, he stopped though when he saw questioning look his mother had suddenly offered him.

"King? James isn't going to be King." his mother stated, a slight lilt of confusion in her voice.

"Yes he is. He's my firstborn son." Roland insisted, beginning to feel a bit of concern for his elderly mother.

Grand mum continued to stare blankly at him for a moment. "Oh Roland..." she sighed, setting down her tea. "There's something you need to know. Come with me..."

Roland followed his mother until they arrived at the castle library. Once inside, the Grand Queen searched among the records and laws of Enchancia until she had located the phrase that would explain the truth to her son.

"There! It says that the crown is to be passed down from generation to generation. From first born _child_ to first born _child."_ Grand mum read from the book, indicating the passage with her finger so Roland could read it himself.

"Amber and James may be twins. But Amber is seven minutes older" the elderly woman explained, "Which means that _she_ , not James, is heir to the throne."

"But...but that doesn't make sense! " Roland sputtered, stepping back a bit "If that were true, then Tilly would have been offered the crown! "

"Oh she was." the former queen assured. "But she refused and allowed it to pass on to you instead. You know how much of a free spirit she is. She certainly wouldn't have been content whilst tied down to a castle and the obligations of being a Queen." a small smile gracing her lips at the thought of her adventurous daughter.

"But, how come no one ever told me?!" Roland asked incredulously. Still shocked, and feeling just the tiniest bit of an existential crisis at this newfound revelation.

"Because we knew how much you wanted to be King." Grand mum explained gently, placing an assuring hand on her sons shoulder "And that it was the only thing you could do"

Roland rolled his eyes back in thought, "I guess that's true" he conceded. Though it was a lot to take in on such short notice. It didn't really change the way things were in regards to him at least.

As for his children on the other hand, everything had changed...

—-

Unbeknownst to the King and his mother, Slickwell stood without the library, listening to their every word. His teeth gritted in anger as he quickly stormed off to his room. Throwing the door open he glared at the man within.

"You promised me I would be the steward of Enchancia!" he seethed with an abominable energy, a complete transformation of the flattering smiling steward.

The man, who in reality was Caiaphas though in disguise, cringed at Slickwell's display. "Keep your voice down!" he hissed, checking the halls to be sure no one heard the stewards outburst. He quickly ushered the younger man inside, shutting the door behind them so they could continue their conversation in private.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Caiaphas asked his fellow conspirator.

"You promised me I would be able to be the steward if I helped you with your plan to keep James off the throne! Well guess what! You got your wish! Turns out the law says Amber is to be queen!" he explained.

Caiaphas blinked in confusion "It does?"

"Yes! Turns out the first born child; (not the son) is the rightful heir. Amber was going to be Queen whether you got James out of the way or not." Slickwell explained.

"I..I had no idea..." Caiaphas confessed, tapping his chin in thought. "Well, I suppose that does make things easier for us."

"Easier for you, you mean!" Slickwell grumbled "But what about me? Now that Prince James is out of danger, both he and Baileywick will return to the castle. And I'll be out of the job."

Caiaphas shot the steward a pointed look "Who said the boy was out of danger? We'll secure your position as Enchancian steward, so long as you keep up your end of the bargain. Have you been building up Princess Amber's trust like we instructed you?"

Slickwell took in a deep breath. "I have..." He said bringing his tone down to appropriate levels.

"Good. You keep that up, and don't worry about the Prince, or Baileywick. We'll take care of them."

—-

Back at the cottage James continued to aid Sir Finnegan with his armor and other equipment. Though he had yet to sharpen the swords, unable to overcome the great sense of apprehension he had around them.

Still, he was glad for the opportunity to practice even the less glamorous knight skills. He was grateful Aunt Tilly advised him that sometimes you needed to buckle down and do even the boring stuff if you wanted to accomplish great things. Even if he had thought she was boring before, the fact that she had tamed a dragon and earned the 'Shield of Valor' certainly elevated her in his eyes.

Besides, even if squire duties were hard and tedious, at least he was doing something he loved. Something that would lead him closer to one of his biggest dreams.

A message was sent to the cottage from the castle. A letter from King Roland, who had a habit of sending one nearly every week. As did Amber. When James returned from helping Sir Finnegan, Baileywick presented the envelope to the prince.

Eagerly the boy tore it open, and read the contents. His face slowly began to change from excited...to confused...to crestfallen as he allowed the hand clutching the note to fall to his side. Baileywick raised and eyebrow as he observed the boys change in demeanor.

"James?..." he questioned, concerned that something terrible had happened back at the castle. The prince handed the letter with lackluster to the man's awaiting hand. Quickly Baileywick pursued it's contents. It appeared to be just a typical letter updating them on their condition, as well as inquiring on James and Baileywick's well being. That was until he came to the part about Amber, who was to be future Queen according to the law.

Baileywick's eyes widened in surprise at the information, he had had no idea that the royal line fell to the eldest child. Mentally he kicked himself for not having known such a thing. But in his defense though, he had only started his employment in the castle during Tilly and Roland's childhood. And, had only been witness to the successions of Roland I and Roland II during his lifetime. The former of whom _was_ a first born child.

The steward raised his eyes from the letter to look at the boy. Who still retained a somewhat forlorn look.

"Baileywick if I'm not going to be King. Then what am I supposed to do with my life?" James asked, searching the man's face for an answer.

The steward sighed, he didn't wish to be insensitive to the boy's feelings. After all, his future had completely changed in a matter of moments. But he also knew that being king, however noble a position it was, wasn't the only thing with the potential to bring much good to the kingdom. Nor was it the only occupation the boy could excel in.

"I'm sure you'll find something." He smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah..." the boy sighed, biting his lip a bit as he thought. His gaze returning once more to the knight's encampment, which had already been packed away as they started to continue on their journey.

James eyes lit up as a newfound determination came over him. Without saying a word the boy rushed out the door, his guardian calling out from behind him.

"Hey, Sir Finnegan!" James called. The knight stilled his horse as he turned to see the young prince running towards him, Baileywick following not far behind. The boy took a moment to catch his breath before facing the man.

"Would you make me your permanent squire?" ,he asked suddenly.

"What?" Sir Finnegan asked, confused by this sudden request.

"James!" Baileywick exclaimed in shock. He quickly tried to reason with the boy. "You can't just become a squire without your fathers consent. After all you still have your education to finish."

"What's the point of going to Royal Prep if I'm not even going to be King?" James asked, exasperated.

Finnegan raised an eyebrow at that statement and shot a questioning glance towards Baileywick. "It's true." the steward confirmed, "It seems the rule falls to the oldest child, who is Princess Amber."

"Ah," the knight uttered, nodding his head in understanding.

"So can I become your squire then?" James pressed once more.

"I'm afraid your guardian is right, little prince. You need to uphold your other schooling obligations first." he told the boy firmly.

James face fell at that statement, and the knight regarded the boy for a moment. A small smile breaking out on the man's face.

"But, if you're really set on becoming a knight. You need only study at 'Chivalry Hall' once you graduate from 'Royal Prep'" Finnegan told the boy.

James eyes lit up once more with a newfound sense of optimism. A fire of determination burning bright in them "Brilliant! I'll definitely go there."

"I look forward to seeing you." the man returned.

The duo bid their good byes to the knight before returning to the cottage. Nigel arrived home from work shortly after. When their usual evening routine had ended, the young prince/future knight was sent to bed.

Baileywick cast a smile in the direction of the loft where the boy lay sleeping. Honestly, he was pleased with the prince's ability to find a new calling in life so well. They had always assumed that James was to be King, so for the boy to make the most of the fact that that was no longer the case was rather impressive. After all, life rarely turns out the way one expects it to. The steward's current situation was certainly a testament to that fact.

The two brothers who inhabited the cottage and served as guardians for James visited with each other for awhile amidst the glow of the fireplace. Finally, Nigel decided to retire for bed himself, whilst Baileywick opted to stay up just a little longer. The younger man had a habit of being both the last to go to bed, as well as the first one up. So as to be able to tend to any last minute or early chores.

Having finished a final sweep of the floor, Baileywick took a moment to reread the letter that Roland had sent them. He frowned however when he came to the passage just below the announcement that Amber was to be queen. A portion he had neglected to read when he had taken to consoling James on the matter.

It appeared that the threats were still ongoing, and Roland had dispatched specific instructions that they were both to remain where they were. The corners of Baileywick's lips turned down at that, it seemed that there were still shadows of despair lurking over the King.

But perhaps he could alleviate them slightly by sharing some good news with his liege. He grabbed a quill and quickly began to pen a letter to Roland informing him of Prince James ambition to be a knight. Glad to at least be able to report some good news on their part.

—-

Roland was ecstatic to hear of James desire to become a knight. Having initially been worried that his son would have taken the news that he was not to be Enchancia's next King rather harshly. So to hear that James was already forging his own path filled him with a sense of pride as well as an assurance that both his children would be able to make the most of their respective futures.

He wished to discuss the matter with Baileywick further, and was beginning to grow a bit uneasy at his primary steward's continued absence. In his last letter he had instructed for Baileywick to return to the castle so they could converse on the matter of James in light of the newfound knowledge that he wasn't to be King. But for some strange reason, the elder man had yet to make an appearance back at the castle...

Perhaps Roland would have taken the oddity into greater consideration. Had not a more pressing matter abruptly consumed his attention.

The feared event that Enchancia had long managed to avoid up until now suddenly hit the Kingdom. Right in the village of Dunwiddie a severe plague of the vuxen disease broke out. Roland, being the beloved and compassionate king that he was, fearing for the well being of his subjects set off to help them personally. Which was probably why, not long after, that he also fell victim to the feared illness.

It started off innocently enough; a parched throat, mild difficulty breathing, and fatigue were the first signs of the ailment. But as time marched on and the chills and fevers began to set in. It became evident that the monarch had already reached the feared point of no return...

—

Roland lay in his bed, nearly too weak to move, already in the final stage of the vuxen disease. Slickwell and the other servants had attended to him faithfully as the illness had progressed . But now, as the king struggled to obtain air with each breath he took, it dawned on him that he was rapidly approaching his final moments.

A sudden bout of panic came over him. Not that he really feared death for himself. If it meant being reunited with his beloved wife, than perhaps it wasn't all that dreadful. But what about his children? What would happen to them after he departed this world?

Slickwell entered the Kings quarters, checking to assure that he was as comfortable as possible. He even made an offer of some warm mild soup. But Roland had long since lost the desire for either food or drink...

Instead, the king took a moment to regard the man before him. Although he was grateful Slickwell's service these past months, he had never really built up the same rapport with him that he had with Baileywick. However, he knew that Amber had grown rather fond of the steward and perhaps that was what really mattered. Especially now that he was prematurely leaving the Kingdom in his daughter's hands. The girl would need some one to look after her, and although he preferred Baileywick; for now he would trust Slickwell to the task whilst the elder steward cared for his son.

With the last vestiges of his strength Roland reached out and grasped the sleeve of the steward's green jacket "Slickwell..." He croaked weakly. The other man ceased his work and held the King's hand. Remaining still and listening intently for what the monarch was about to say.

Roland braced himself, knowing that with his waning vitality he would have to choose his words carefully "...thank you...please...watch Amber...safe...James..Baileywick..home " he managed to utter through raspy voice. Hoping that his request had been conveyed properly.

Slickwell noddedly soberly in understanding, before placing a hand on his heart. "I promise to watch over Amber in Baileywick's stead, until it is safe for James to return home." he swore.

The king nodded slightly, satisfied with that answer. He then took in one last breath, before the light drained from his still open eyes.

Slickwell took a brief moment to examine the newly deceased King. After checking for a pulse and confirming that Roland was indeed dead, he covered the man's face with a cloth and exited the room to inform the other servants.

After relaying the news to all whom he deemed necessary among the staff, he returned to his own private quarters. Where this time, both Caiaphas and Jacob had been waiting for him.

"Is it done?" Caiaphas asked,

"It is."Slickwell confirmed.

"Good, you both did very well" he said nodding to Jacob as well.

Of course Roland had never truly contracted the vuxen disease. In reality, he had been a victim of the men's scheme. Jacob, who had made a show of attacking with a blade so well, was, in reality, quite skilled in the art poisoning. Able to create toxins that could kill a man instantly, or so slowly and subtly that no one would suspect until it was too late. It was his handiwork in fact that had made Violet so ill, that Baileywick was forced to enlist Slickwell's help instead.

After much tinkering Jacob had managed to create a poison that would mimic the symptoms of the vuxen disease. And under his directions, Slickwell had administered the bane by degrees until Roland had succumbed to his demise.

Caiaphas stood up from his seat and paced the room for a few steps. "Well, _there's no rest for the wicked,_ as they say. Jacob and I will discuss the next phase of our agenda with certain key members of our group. And as for you." he purred, turning his attention back to Slickwell. "I believe there's a little princess who will be in need of some consolation..."

—-

A/N: Things got pretty serious here, and they will continue to be so next chapter as well. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

_D_ isclaimer: I do not own 'Sofia The First' or 'Story of Evil'.

A/N: So I recently saw the trailer for 'Forever Royal', and though I'm sad the series is coming to a close I am quite excited for this finale special. A part of me wonders if Sofia will lose the 'Amulet of Avalor' at the end. Though at the same time I doubt it because then she wouldn't be able to talk to her animal friends anymore. Maybe she'll have to give it up to save her family or something, and then have it restored to her in the end. Or maybe not, lol. I'm just throwing out one of the many theories I have. But I suppose , we'll just have to wait and see what really happens.

Anyway, here's the next chapter of 'Gold and Dross', I hope you like it!

—

 _Now, Bow Before Me!_

James had been out in the field playing with Rex when the news arrived at the cottage. Baileywick received the letter from the lone messenger on horseback with a bit of confusion. As it wasn't the accustomed day for them to receive their weekly letter from Roland and Amber. The oddity of it though, gave the man the hopeful assumption that perhaps it was instead a message confirming that they could return to the castle again. And he found himself uncharacteristically eager as he tore the message open to see if his presumption was indeed correct.

It was Nigel's day off that day, and he sat in the main room as Baileywick read the letter to himself. Watching with increasing concern as his younger brother's face slowly drained of color.

"Wicky?" He ventured cautiously, as he saw the other man's hands fall to his side. His eyes staring blankly ahead.

Finally, Baileywick turned to meet his Nigel's questioning glance. The older man frowned in concern, as he saw his brother's widened eyes and pallid complexion.

"King Roland...is...dead" Baileywick gasped, still unable to believe the news himself.

"What!?" Nigel snatched the letter out of Baileywick's hands and purused its contents himself. His face fell as his own eyes confirmed the truth of his brother's words.

Both men's gaze turned out the back window, where they could see James happily playing with his dog. Completely oblivious to the terrible events that had just transpired. A heavy sigh escaped through Nigel's nostrils, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know... " Baileywick answered softly, his eyes still trained on the boy outside. A sense of dread came over him, his mouth drying as he contemplated the inevitable discussion he was to have with the boy. Swallowing hard, he made a move towards the door. But yielded, when he felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder.

"Nigel?" he looked up questioningly to the older man who had interrupted his movements.

"Just let him play for now" Nigel suggested somberly, his vision once again turning to the happy boy outside.

Baileywick nodded, a small frown pulling at the corners of his lips "You're right..." he sighed. After all, James was going to have to find out sooner or later. So perhaps, for the moment, it was better to allow the boy to remain blissfully ignorant. At least, for the precious little time that was an option.

—

Most Royal funerals tended to be rather large affairs. Citizens from all over the country, as well as the royal families of other kingdoms were usually invited to attend such an event. This funeral should have followed that same pattern. Roland II had been beloved by his people, and had often been praised as the greatest King Enchancia had ever had. Certainly, the day that had been set aside for the official mourning of this monarch should have been the grandest of them all.

Life however, often has a funny way of not turning out exactly how one might expect though. And this seemed to be one of those cases. The plague that had swept over the village of Dunwiddie had taken a great toll, leaving many of it's inhabitants already mourning the loss of their kindred. As well as tending to the remaining there were many unable to find the luxury to come pay their respects to the late monarch. Also, since the plague was still raging many of the other royal families declined to show up, fearing for their own lives should they come in contact with the disease.

Still, there attended a sizeable number of the late Kings subjects from the other villages and areas of Enchancia. Plus the royal families of the other two kingdoms of the tri-kingdom area, Wei-Ling and Khaldoun, had also come to pay their respects. So although it certainly wasn't as substantial as previous royal funerals, a worthy amount of guest did arrive.

Mingled among them, were young prince James, and his two guardians.

Since they had received no go ahead to return again to the castle, Baileywick had decided to play it safe and have them attend the funeral as peasants. Although the former steward hoped to be able to get back in contact with Amber soon after this, for now keeping James incognito was probably their best option.

James stood, another face in the crowd, as he listened to Slickwell give a speech about Roland's life. He grimaced slightly in dissatisfaction as he heard it. Though the words were pretty, he just felt that they didn't really do his dad justice. But that was probably because Slickwell had only known the man a few months. Baileywick on the other hand, had practically known Roland his whole life. Really, he should have been the one up there, the boy thought.

Through the crowd at the top of the steps James could see his twin sister Amber standing with stoneface, and immediately felt a wrenching in his heart. It had been the first time he'd seen her in months, and although he had tolerated their separation rather well in that instant he felt a sudden an intense longing to run to her side. But he somehow managed to restrain himself.

As future queen Amber was called upon to say a few more words as well about the late King. There was a noticeable tremble to her voice as she spoke, and she quickly excused herself after saying only a few words.

—-

When James, Baileywick and Nigel returned to the cottage the trio went about their normal routine. Though there lingered an atmosphere of somberness, that was quite unusual for the lively group. Amid the quietness, James approached Baileywick with the question that had been nagging at the back of his mind since this whole ordeal began.

"Baileywick, when are we going back to the castle?" he asked, point blank. His voice even, demonstrating how serious he was.

The man sighed in response, knowing that the boy was going to ask him that question eventually. "I'm afraid we can't yet James " he said simply.

The boy pouted, making no effort to hide his dissatisfaction at that response "Why not?!"

"James listen to me. I can't bring you back there unless we receive word that's it safe for you to return. It might still be dangerous for you." Baileywick explained.

"So what! I don't care anymore! I want to go home!" the blond fumed, beginning to stomp his way towards the front door. As if he intended to actually return to the castle on foot.

The steward made his way in front of the boy blocking his exit. Kneeling down he made sure he was eye level with him, and gently grasped his shoulders.

"James please! I promised your father I would keep you safe!" he pleaded. That indeed had been the last command that Roland had bestowed upon him personally. And he wasn't about to risk breaking that promise by potentially endangering the boy's life. As far as everyone knew, those who had originally threatened James were still at large. It was possible they may take advantage of the current chaotic situation if the boy returned to the castle.

The boy stared ahead at him his eyes stern, as he processed the words his guardian had given him. His lips quivered slightly as he had to concede to himself, that the man was right. But that didn't ease the longing in his heart the slightest.

"I...I just want to see Amber" he admitted quietly his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Ever since learning his father had died, he had felt a strong desire to be reunited with his twin. Who was perhaps the only person who could truly understand what he was going through. That yearning had only increased when he had glimpsed the girl during the funeral, so close, and still yet so far from him.

Baileywick regarded the boy with sympathy, "I know you do, and you will. I promise! But for now, please stay here with me." Baileywick pleaded gently.

The boy finally nodded softly in acceptance, his hands reaching up to rub away the tears welling uncontrollably in his eyes. Giving up he all but threw himself into the man's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Baileywick was taken aback slightly by James actions, but he allowed them. Frowning slightly as he felt the boy tremble in his grasp. James had actually been quite brave up until this point, so to see him finally break down like this was heartwrenching to the former steward. And he found himself wishing, as he rubbed the weeping boy's back in consolation, that he could reunite the twins in that very instant.

—-

Whilst the rest of the village was mourning the deaths of their king and other loved ones, Slickwell and his conspirators were eagerly attending to the next stage of their plans. Which included getting Caiaphas as well as other key members of their group on Princess Amber's Grand Council.

Though she was heir to the throne Amber was still considered, at the age of fourteen, too young to begin ruling a country on her own. And, as with most other kingdoms, the law dictated that she should have a Grand Council until she came of proper age. One with whom all their decisions had to be approved by a majority. It was via this the method that the conspiracy had sought to take control of the kingdom, by getting their own members on it.

Now, they did have the rivals of both the Duchess Matilda and the Grand Queen to contend with. As certainly those two would have been shoe ins for a position on the grand council. Having had foreseen this they had intended for Jacob to employ his skill on them. However that became unnecessary when both women became genuine victims of the vuxen disease.

It was really was a fortuitous coincidence on their behalf. As now the crown princess was practically bereaved of all her family members, save of course for her younger brother whom she had attempted to contact since the incident. But they had taken care of that by obstructing the delivery of the girls letters. As far as either twin knew, neither had attempted to return correspondence.

This left the girl with only the current castle steward, Slickwell, to rely on. Something he took that to his advantage by offering to help the distraught girl find members for her council. He then fulfilled his promise to the secret band by suggesting that Caiaphas, who was in reality a Duke, be appointed to the council. All other suggestions he made of the kingdoms lesser nobles, also included the members of their secret band. Until the council had been entirely filled with only the subscribers to their wicked plans.

And now that the family members of Crown Princess Amber had been layed to rest. It was time to begin their "services" to their future Queen.

—

Amber lay belly down upon her bed, her eyes red and puffy from the tears that continued to flow freely from them. Burying her face in her pillow, she attempted to muffle the pitiful sobs escaping from her throat.

The night Slickwell had awoken her from slumber to inform her of her fathers death, was one of the worst nights she had ever experienced. The other being the night of her mother's death. Fraught with grief she had thrown herself at the young steward who comforted her as she cried.

Attending her father's funeral had been even more difficult than she had ever imagined. Though she attempted to maintain an air of regality as she stood up there listening to Slickwell give the eulogy, inwardly she was shaking like a leaf. She wished desperately that James could have at least been up there with her, but unfortunately Baileywick had not responded to her requests for them. Much to her sad confusion. So there, standing in front of all those people, she had felt incredibly alone.

To make matters worse, it was suggested by her new council that she should also say a few words during her father's funeral. The concept didn't seem strange to the girl, as she knew her father had also spoken during the funeral of his late wife. And if she was to be future Queen, certainly it would be appropriate for her to do the same...

But when it came time for her to speak, a sudden dread seized her. Overcome with distress she barely managed to squeak out a few meaningful words, before having to excuse herself. Fearing that she would have a breakdown if she attempted to continue.

If having to go through that wasn't bad enough, Amber was also informed shortly after in quick succession of the passings of her grandmother and aunt. And of course she was expected to speak during their funerals as well. A task that grew overwhelmingly daunting with each go. Though she barely managed to keep it together at her grandmothers, by the time Aunt Tillys came around the weight of it all finally crashed down on her.

Unable to hold it in any longer, the girl had burst out in tears. She could hear the murmuring of the audience below her, which only added embarrassment to the list of negative emotions engulfing her. After what felt like an eternity, Slickwell gently ushered her away to a more secluded area before continuing the proceedings without her.

Her mind replayed that scene over and over again, her mortification increasing every time. King Roland had never behaved in such a shameful way. Though the man had been overcome with grief at the death of his wife, Amber could recall how he had still managed to compose himself in regal manner during her memorial.

Her own behavior on the other hand had been nothing short of unqueenly.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door and she sat up quickly in response. Wiping away a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Come in!" she called, unsurprised to see Slickwell wheeling a tray into her room.

"Hello Princess Amber, how are you today?" he asked pleasantly, as he presented the girl with a bowl of chocolates.

"I'm alright" she lied with a fake smile, taking one of the treats. It never reached her lips though, and her gaze simply fell downward. A nuance that didn't escape the steward's careful observation.

"Now, now don't you fret." he comforted, "Ol' Slickwell's here for you, everything will be alright, you'll see."

"I know...it's just" she bit her lip, "I'm scared... I made a fool of myself at Aunt Tilly's funeral! What if no one thinks I can be queen?!"

This fear had nearly consumed her. Only recently had she learned of her succession, only to have the future suddenly thrust upon her sooner than she had ever expected. It was so overwhelming and she felt she was already failing at it.

Of course perhaps she wouldn't have been so harsh on herself if she had given herself the benefit of the doubt that she was only fourteen years old. But this was Amber, and the girl was quite infamous for being a perfectionist.

Slickwell nodded in false sympathy as the girl shared her concerns with him. Inwardly however he was rejoicing. The purpose of the council insisting she speak during her family member's funerals was to make sure the girl knew she had no one else left. It was a cruel way to impress upon her mind that the only ones she had to rely on now were her council. The fact that it also seemed to have put a damper on her confidence, was a rather fortuitous bonus.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, you'll have your council to help you after all." he assured her, "You just need show them that Amber is a strong queen! Who will lead Enchancia to an era grander and greater than that of her father!" he gestured with a large wave in front of him.

...As if inviting her to envision such a glorious future.

She smiled a little at the thought, before regaining her downcast expression. "I just wish I knew how!" she admitted, still unable to see how she could undo the damage done to her reputation at Aunt Tilly's funeral.

"Hmm..." Slickwell tapped his chin, faking deep thought. "Well, if you're open to it. There is something that perhaps I could suggest."

Amber looked up at him, curiosity piqued "What's that?"

—

"You're what?!" Cedric asked incredulously, as he stared up at the girl before him.

Amber now sat in the judgement hall with her new council. A place that would serve as their temporary place of business until she was old enough to take the throne. Caiaphas was also there, though he had traded in his inconspicuous attire for something of a more regal nature.

"You heard me," Amber said to the sorcerer, her face stern, "I'm resigning your position as royal sorcerer. "

"But...why?! My family has served yours for hundreds of years." Cedric stuttered utterly confused.

"Yes, well I think it's time we dissolved that tradition" she said casually "After all, you've failed this kingdom both in locating my brothers attackers. As well as in saving my father." she said.

Cedric cringed at that, it was true he had been unable to find a cure for Roland. Though it wasn't for lack of trying. Although he did indeed detest the other man, it wasn't as though he had wanted him dead.

"But...that wasn't my fault...something must be going wrong with my spells! And you know not even the fairies have found a cure for that disease!" He protested.

"Well, from what I hear your father Goodwyn the Great could have done it. And as for your spells going wrong, perhaps they're only going wrong because you did them."

Both those sentences struck a nerve with the sorcerer. Filling him with vivid memories of constantly being compared to his father. As well as being blamed for the unfortunate incident at his sister's sorceress ball. An event everyone had laid the fault on him for, despite his continued insistence that something beyond his control had caused the spell to go amiss.

Still he held his tongue, as Amber continued her rant. "You've been nothing but a drag on the royal family since your employment. You can't even do simple tricks for a party correctly! Honestly, I don't know why my father didn't fire you a long time ago. Maybe, he felt bad for you..." she shrugged as though even the implication made Cedric pathetic. "However, now that I'm in charge we won't have a second rate wizard as the 'Royal Sorcerer' to drag our Kingdom down, instead we need one that can actually help protect the royal family…" She thought tapping her chin.

...unlike _you_!" she declared, turning to face him.

Cedric looked up his teeth grit, hands balled in fists and trembling at his side. "I did _everything_ to save your father." he growled.

"But you couldn't, just like you couldn't save my mother all those years ago" She added, much to the sorcerer's dismay. Who loathed being reminded of his failed attempt to cure the ailing queen. "You've been nothing but a drain on this kingdom, and since you didn't seem to have the decency to die as well when you got sick. It seems terminating your employment is the only way to get you out of our hair." she finished calmly, taking out her fan.

Caiaphas who had been listening with mild amusement to the exchange, raised an eyebrow at the girl's last statement. His lips twitching into a small smile, feeling a bit impressed by her cruelty.

Cedric on the other hand, had had it. For years he had endured belittlement from the royal family and in that moment it finally exploded "You have no idea what I've had to go through because of you and you're family you little brat!" he shouted at her.

Amber snapped her fan shut and bolted up from her seat. "How dare you speak to me that way! I am your _queen_!" she seethed.

"Heh, you're not the queen yet " he smirked back at her, arms folded. Honestly he probably shouldn't have goaded her further. But he felt strangely emboldened. Perhaps it was the pent up anger he'd collected over the years, that was fueling his audacity. Or maybe, more likely, it was simply the fact that unlike Roland, Amber had never intimidated him.

Amber's face trembled with a crimson hue, her eyes wide with rage. Internally however a lump was building in her throat, as well as a knot in her stomach. She fought desperately to keep it hidden, but Cedric's behavior only seemed to confirm in her mind what had been her great fear. That no one, thought she was fit to rule the kingdom.

 _"You just need to show them that Amber is a strong queen"_

Her stewards advice repeated itself in her mind. Yes, that was it. She would simply have to show them that she was someone to be respected. And she would start by making an example of this cheeky sorcerer.

"You're right Cedric, I'm not the queen yet." the Crown Princess agreed, an eerily serene smile on her features "And certainly I will never be _your_ queen."

Cedric frowned, blanching slightly at that tone "What do you mean?"

The girl stood up straight planting a regal look on her face. "Cedric, I hereby banish you! If I ever catch you in Enchancia again, it'll be the noose for you. And as for the rest of your family, none of them will work as the royal sorcerer for this kingdom ever again."

"You..you can't banish me without consent from your council!" he argued, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Hmm, that's true" she agreed, before turning to the men around her. "All in favor of Cedric being banished, and the members of his family no longer serving the Enchancian Royals;

... _raise your hand_."

Every single hand raised in an unanimous decision.

Cedric watched in dismay at the council's ruling. His mouth gaped open as his eyes slowly fell upon each person condemning him, before finally landing on Amber again. Her lips curved into a self satisfied smirk.

That insufferable smug look she gave him, and a fierce loathing, burned itself in his mind at that moment. Cedric, fumbled over his words in shock before finding his tongue again.

"Fine then!" he shouted, "I never liked it here anyway! I'll become the Royal Sorcerer of another Kingdom, and then maybe you'll appreciate how truly great I am!" He declared, folding his arms.

"Oh.." Amber chuckled lightly in amusement, "Good luck with that. Now on your way." she cooed, shooing him away thoughtlessly with her hand.

Cedric stood there for a moment longer, before turning on his heel to leave. He tripped over his robe in the process however, falling flat on his face.

"Merlin's Mushrooms " he murmured softly. The stifled sound of the council's laughter, reaching his ears. He stole one last glance at Amber, who hid her giggling behind her ornate fan. Before standing back up and exiting the room.

When the sorcerer had departed, Amber let out a heavy sigh and slumped into her chair. Fanning herself to overcome the nervousness she had been experiencing up until that moment.

"You did wonderful you're majesty." Caiaphas complimented,

Amber turned to look at him eyes wide with surprise. She soon found herself smiling at the praise though. "I did, didn't I?" turning to her steward as if for confirmation.

"Absolutely magnificent!" Slickwell gushed, "A wonderful performance of resilience from our future Queen!"

The girl nodded in satisfaction. It had been somewhat intimidating. But she stood her ground, determined to show them that she couldn't be pushed around. That she was a ruler to be taken seriously.

"Now for our next order of business..." another council member began.

"Oh! Right" Amber gasped, coming out of her revelry. "Let's get to that, shall we."

—-

Amber and her Grand Council attended to a few more matters, until it was time to retire for the day. As they left the room, Caiaphas decided to remain a little longer. Pondering on the moment Cedric was fired and banished from the Kingdom.

He'd have to take Jacob's observations into better consideration next time. It seemed the younger man's theory that the sorcerer was indeed better than first impressions would tell, were correct. He had least caught on that someone was tampering with his spells, and if left to his own devices perhaps he would have discovered them.

Which was why Slickwell had been assigned the task of suggesting to Amber that Cedric be fired. Not too difficult, considering how the girl along with everyone else considered him the worst sorcerer the kingdom had ever had. And seeing as how Cedric seemed to lack any fond feelings for the royal family, it was unlikely he would bother with his search for the criminals if she dismissed him.

Of course, the man's banishment hadn't been counted on. But Caiaphas simply took that as a bit of serendipity. At least it meant that they had no further rivals in taking over the kingdom. Unless Cedric happened to get his hands on some powerful magical object, but the conspirator highly doubted that would happen. Such a thing would require quite a bit a luck. And it was no secret that good fortune clearly wasn't a friend of the sorcerer.

Pleased with their results thus far, Caiaphas left to return to his manor for some rest. This had only been the first of what was to be many days ruling the kingdom via the council. And he intended to make the most of this opportunity. At least until the girl finally came of age...

—-

A/N: So my husband was reviewing this for me and he asks me, when the happy stuff is coming. I told him it wouldn't be for a while. And he's like "Then why am I reading this? Just to suffer?" as the meme goes, which made me laugh. This story is a tragedy, but it will have happy moments and at least a bittersweet ending, I promise. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First or Story of Evil. I only own Caiaphas and Jacob.

A/N: So here's the next chapter. Warning: this chapter gets dark. Not to say this story hasn't been dark so far, but this chapter is particularly so. Please enjoy.

—-

 _As for the people_ _who_ _oppose_ _me_ , _clean_ _up_!

The years passed slowly between the twins. Although they initially tried to return corespondents with each other, thanks to the meddling of the conspiracy the letters never made contact. And somewhere between the repeated failed attempts, and their respective duties the siblings eventually just gave up.

Since he was unable to return to the castle and thus continue his education at Royal Prep; James began to fear that he would be unable to move up to Chivalry Hall. They learned from Sir Finnegan however, that it was possible for the boy to transfer to the Knight's school without having to go through Royal Prep, providing he was able to pass the entrance exam.

With that Baileywick took it upon himself to tutor James. It wasn't too foreign of a concept to him, as both Nigel and Baileywick had actually been homeschooled themselves. And the former steward seemed to relish finally having some meaningful work to do again.

For James part, he did his best to show that he was taking his ambitions of becoming a knight seriously. Studying diligently under his guardian, even though he loathed school work. As well as practicing what few knight skills he already knew.

At last the day for the entrance exam arrived, and the boy's hard work seemed to have payed off as he passed with the highest score. Elated to have made such an achievement, especially considering tests had never been his forte. He committed himself to studying the course with great care. Determined to achieve his dream, and become the greatest knight Enchancia had ever seen.

Of course poor Baileywick was once again left with little to do. James feeling for the man requested that he continue to help tutor him. The man, happy to oblige, even began to teach the boy a few steward skills during chores.

The two thus grew very close as they bonded over the years.

Amber on the other hand often had her days full as well, serving as the crown princess with her council. Of course she too was obligated to fulfill her education at Everrealm Academy. And the council was all too glad to fill in for her whenever she had to attend classes.

Of course they did their best to abide the girls desires whenever she was around, so long as it aligned with their own. However, out numbering her they always had the true say and power over the country. And it wasn't long before they were practically out voting her at every turn. Much to the girl's increasing chagrin.

Slickwell for his part tried to keep the princess content. Spoiling the girl and giving into whatever selfish whim she desired at home. The princess was used to getting her way. And since her council made that difficult in terms of ruling the country, the steward more than made up for that when it came to her luxury. And she grew more fond and trusting of the man as well.

At last Amber and James eighteenth birthday arrived, as well as the graduation from their respective schools. It was a bittersweet moment for both twins. Although they were both getting closer to their respective goals, they never got a chance to see each other during their years of schooling. The several schools for royals occasionally held fairs with each other, and the twins had hoped to maybe see each other during one of them. However for whatever reason they never made it to the fairs on the same days, and so always ended up missing each other.

Along with graduation, at eighteen Amber had now officially come of age. And preparations were soon being made for the day of her coronation. When she would be officially crowned as Enchancia's newest monarch.

Of course when she became queen the girl would no longer be required to make decisions with the aid of a Grand Council. Caiaphas and his company had long been aware of this. However they were not about to allow such a stipulation to impede their progress. After all they had worked too hard to get where they were to just give up their power after only four brief years. After all, they had spent so much time arranging everything to fit according to their desire. Giving funds to those who belonged to their band for meaningless pleasures, and denying them to others who really needed them. Pardoning those who had committed crimes if they were joined with them, and imprisoning and executing the innocent if they had offended them.

So what were they to do then regarding Queen Amber? They decided upon a plan that on the night of her coronation Slickwell was to give the girl a poison that Jacob had concocted. The following day the Kingdom would awaken to a dead queen, and with no other heir the rule would of necessity fall to the council.

Now, there was still the possibility Prince James may attempt to take his sisters place in said event. But the young man had been too preoccupied with knight training, struggling to graduate, to be a problem. And if he ever did try to make a claim for the throne, they could always arrange a little 'accident ' for him as well.

And so coronation day arrived, and Amber received the crown amidst the cheers of her subjects, just as her father before her. Whilst, Caiaphas waited with bated breath for her impending demise.

—

Caiaphas traveled swiftly through the long hall that led to the throne room. Feeling rather nervous as he opened the large doors. Looking up he Queen Amber perched regally upon her throne.

He winced slightly at the sight, which should not have been. Despite their instructions for Slickwell to give her the poison after her coronation, the young woman still hadn't perished.

He had no idea why the steward had felt to bide his time. But as far as he could tell, it had been an extremely poor decision. Especially considering that Amber had dissolved the royal council, putting a dent in their future plans.

The duke kept those frustrations hidden under a calm composure though. Approaching the queen he bowed low.

"You're majesty " he said rising up again, "Pardon my intrusion, but it has come to my knowledge that you've decided to provide Lord Gilbert with a rather large sum of money."

"I did" Amber said casually, "it seems he required some funds to help repair his bridge"

"Yes, well, I was just concerned that perhaps that wasn't the best use of the Royal treasury, especially considering this hasn't been the first time " he said. That of course was a lie. Truth was that the certain members of his group had a quarrel with the eccentric man, and as such the council had used their power to deny him funding.

But now Amber was putting an end to that.

"Well despite your worry, I'm sorry to say that it really is _none_ _of_ _your_ _concern_." The girl emphasized harshly, "Especially considering the royal council is no longer in place."

"I only wish to continue being of service to you my liege" he attempted, but was cut off by Amber. Who raised a hand to silence him.

"Caiaphas" she said eerily stern, "As queen I am no longer obligated to take advice from _anyone_ if I don't see fit. I'm free to rule this country as _I_ see best."

"Of course, Queen Amber. I'm aware of that"

"Oh you are, are you? Well forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe!" She cut "After all, your entire years of service in my council has seen many incidents of you making rulings in my absence, contrary to Enchancia's laws mind you! And I've had to spend the first few days of my rule reversing the things you have done, illegally!"

Caiaphas cringed, it was true the girl had overturned many of the things the conspiracy had done for their own benefit. Still he kept himself composed, as he bowed low before her pleading his case "We were only trying to serve you as best as possible, my liege. After all, some of those matters were so trivial. And with you needing to finish your education, we didn't want you to have to worry about such liabilities."

"Hmm, liabilities... " she said quietly, twirling her hair. "Tell me something Caiaphas. Were my father and brother a liability?"

A feeling of dread seized him at those last words. Raising his head he could see her looking at him with that same disdainful sidelong glance she had often given during council meetings.

It was her eyes however that him that really set him on edge. Cold and cruel, and seeming as if they could see right through to the secrets that he had kept carefully concealed.

"Forgive me for bothering you, you're majesty " he apologized with another bow, trembling "I'll be on my way."

The girl made no attempt to stop him, but he could feel her eyes shooting daggers into his back as he exited the the throne room. Her words still echoing terrifyingly in his ears.

She knew.

—

"Jacob!"

The younger man flinched slightly at the harsh sound of his name. Having been working under his servant guise.

"Caiaphas? What's wrong?" he asked. Seeing the other man rushing towards him, clearly frazzled.

"Queen Amber knows about us!" Caiaphas said, his eyes wide with fear.

The color drained from Jacobs face "What?! How?!" he gasped.

"I don't know. We must have slipped up somewhere... " he said raising a hand to his brow. Suddenly he stopped, turning to give Jacob an accusatory look. "That poison..."

Jacob frowned at his colleagues wild look, but before he could react the other man lifted him up and slammed him into the wall.

"You fudged it up didn't you!?" Caiaphas accused.

"No! I swear I made it right!" Jacob threw his hands up in defense, now more terrified by his companion's actions.

"No...you're right..." Caiaphas figured, averting his gaze in thought and releasing the other man. Even if that had been the case, it still wouldn't account for her sudden knowledge of Caiaphas involvement in deposing the former king and prince. Besides, a botched poisoning attempt would more likely raise suspicions on Slickwell instead.

Realization, suddenly dawned on him. His teeth grit in anger as he turned to face Jacob again.

"I think we have a rat among us."

—-

The Enchancian steward had just finished his rounds and was heading to his bed chambers for the night. He opened the door and blinked in surprise when he saw Jacob sitting at a small table, a bottle of wine and glass in front of him. Caiaphas stood next to him.

An amused smirk came to him at the sight of the two men. "What's this about gentlemen?" he asked pleasantly. Though judging by Caiaphas fidgeting, he already knew.

"Sit down, Slickwell " Jacob said, gesturing to the chair across from him. Unlike Caiaphas, he was calm. His face displaying that same deceptively innocent stare, but of course Slickwell knew better in regards to the man's true nature.

The steward shrugged with a smile, deciding to humor them he took his seat.

"You've been speaking with Queen Amber haven't you." Jacob said casually, pouring the wine into a glass.

Slickwell eyed the red liquid in amusement, fully aware of it's contents.

"Naturally, I speak with her every day" Slickwell said, "What of it?"

"Did you tell her about us?" Jacob asked point blank

Slickwell gave a short laugh "You don't beat around the bush do you. Well, since I suppose you'd find out sooner than later. Yes, yes I did" he confessed without a hint of qualm.

"And I assume you concealed your own involvement in our affairs" Jacob pressed.

"Of course " the steward said with a smug smile.

"Why...?" Both men looked up towards the elderly Caiaphas, who had listened quietly up until now. " After every thing we've done for you! Helping you become Enchancia's steward. Keeping your rival away. Why would you betray us!?" Caiaphas demanded.

"Simple, you were going to assasinate Queen Amber" Slickwell said matter of factly.

Caiaphas flinched at the explanation, "Don't tell me you've actually grown to care for the girl?" he said in disgust.

"Well, seeing how she is my employer, and I care about my job very much, her well being does matter to me quite a lot" Slickwell explained. "After all, how am I to be Enchancia's steward if there's no one to serve?"

" I...!" Caiaphas shouted, but quickly corrected himself, " _We_ would have been Enchancia's rulers! And we would have secured your position!"

"Really? Because you were so confident things would have gone your way? That the people would have just accepted you as their leaders? What about prince James? Surely they would have claimed he had more legitimacy to the throne than you have. Face it, the only thing you would have accomplished with your little endeavor, would be starting a civil war. And that's not good for my line of work." Slickwell accused.

"We could have taken care of the boy easily! You knew we already had a plan for that!" Caiaphas said, aghast.

"Well forgive me for saying it, but I'm afraid I no longer have much confidence in your _plans_." Slickwell smirked. "After all, you didn't have any back up for my actions. Plus, the more I look back on it, the more I think your success had less to do with your cleverness, and more to do with sheer dumb luck."

Caiaphas raised an eyebrow, and the steward took that as a signal to continue.

"I mean, after all," the steward explained "trying to make sure Amber would be heir to the throne, only to find out she was already heir to begin with. Preparing toxins for the Grand Queen and Duchess Matilda, only to have them die of some other sickness instead. Seems to me that circumstances just happened to go your way, as opposed to being a result of your _clever_ _planning."_ He said, the last words in a mocking tone.

Caiaphas seethed sharply through his teeth. Enraged by the man's ungratitude. Still, after taking a deep breath to calm himself, he faced the steward. His eyes serious.

"This is not about us." The elder man said evenly, "This is about you. _You_ betrayed us, Slickwell. You went against the promises you made when you entered our group. That you wouldn't reveal us to anyone. "

Slickwell smirked "So what? I have nothing to worry about from you. You'll all be hanged for your crimes, before the week is out. While I'll still have the best job in the known kingdoms."

Caiaphas shook his head softly, "No, you won't. You may have escaped punishment from the Queen's hands. But you won't from us. You're a rat, Slickwell, and rats should be poisoned." he said, gesturing towards the deadly wine in front of the steward.

Slickwell scoffed in amusement "What? Are you going to make me drink that?"

"No" Jacob said quietly, "You'll drink this on your own, willingly "

Slickwell snorted "Really!? Me!? Drink that on my own? Oh that's rich, you two..Hahaha!...Hnnng!" the man's gleeful laughter was suddenly cut short by a groan of pain. His hands reaching instinctively to his abdomen.

"You should watch your _own_ back, steward" Caiaphas whispered threateningly, pulling out the dagger he had plunged into the unfortunate man's belly. The blade now wet with blood from tip to hilt.

Slickwell toppled out of his chair, his hands clutching the bleeding wound in a vain attempt to make his torment cease. Caiaphas and Jacob simply watched, as the steward writhed on the ground. Gasping in agony.

At last, Jacob got up from his seat and kneeled in front of the suffering man. The wine glass in hand.

"Here" he offered, "It's a fast acting poison. I mean...you might as well" he said, eyes glazing over the stewards injury."

Slickwell glared at the man in disgust for a moment. But quickly dissolved once more into painful wheezing. So that was their intention. A part of him didn't want to satisfy them. But..oh...the pain..The pain! He just wanted it to end...

Quicky the steward snatched the glass from Jacobs hand and swallowed desperately. The effects were almost immediate, and the poor man fell lifeless upon the ground. The remaining wine now mixing with his blood.

There was a moment of silence as Caiaphas and Jacob regarded their ex comrade. But the elder of the two soon broke it.

"Let's leave tonight " Caiaphas instructed.

Jacob nodded, "What about the others?" he asked with concern.

"There's not enough time"

Both conspirators fled the castle in the middle of the night, with every intention of crossing the border out of Enchancia. But when they arrived at the edge of Dunwiddie, they were suddenly overcome by a powerful shock. Forcing them to the ground, and impeding their progress.

"What was that?" Jacob asked, still crouched in pain.

Caiaphas groaned, standing back up he made another attempt to move forward. Only to be engulfed once more in the strange currents.

"Caiaphas?" Jacob ventured, once more with worry.

"It must be the new royal enchantress." Caiaphas decided. The woman was a foreigner, and as such they had no methods of counteracting her type of magic. Of course, that hadn't been a problem until now. But it seemed that Slickwell had given the names of the other conspirators to Amber. And with their names, the enchantress could have power over them. Power she had evidently used to curse them, so that they could not escape.

"What do we do now?" Jacob asked.

Caiaphas let out a long sigh though his nostrils, it was an answer he loathed. But at this point, it seemed they had no further option then to accept fate.

"We have no choice," he said simply, "We go back and face our punishment"

Jacob gulped audibly in fear. But the other man only smiled.

"Don't worry my friend. We got into this together, and we'll go out together." He soothed. Though the words were decidedly more malicious than assuring.

—-

The next day a number of men, including Caiaphas and Jacob, were hanged at the order of Queen Amber for crimes against the kingdom.

—-

A/N: Thank you for reading. As I mentioned in the prologue, now that season four(and the series has finished) I will now start focusing on my original Cedfia story. For those of you following this story and who still care about it, don't worry I'm not scrapping this. I'll still keep updating, it's just that this story will be more on the back burner. Thank you again


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First, or Story of Evil

A/N: Please enjoy.

—-

 _You're_ _The_ _Queen_ , _and_ _I'm_ Y _our_ _Servant_

"Today's the day!" James repeated to himself confidently. His mind shoving aside the fact that he had already said the same words many times before.

Donned in his armor, he made his way towards the school's arena. His mentor, Sir Finnegan waiting patiently for him.

"Are you ready?" The older man asked.

The prince closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and steeling himself. "I'm ready" he confirmed.

"Alright, grab your weapon." Finnegan instructed, gesturing to the sword at the young man's side.

He reached for the handle, feeling it's familiar grip beneath his palm...He had practiced this so many times...He just needed to pull the blade out...

The sound of metal clinging reached his ears, causing him to shiver with fear. He pushed it aside though, he could do this he assured himself...Averting his gaze from the weapon in his hand...

A glint of light arose from the sword, causing him to reflexively look at it. His body tensed...his breath stilled. The sight of the blade flooding his memories with an unknown assaillant standing over him in his bed.

He shoved the thoughts away, swallowing hard. But the dread still coursed through his body. He wanted to drop the sword, but forced himself to grip tighter. Trembling he faced his mentor, who would serve as his opponent.

Sir Finnegan didn't move, he only watched as James stumbled towards him. The young man struggling to keep his bearings, and fight. But unfortunately, the prince appeared more like a drunken man unable to stay afoot.

At last the sword clattered to the ground. And James fell down to his knees, breathing heavily. His opponent never having once wielded his own weapon.

Finnegan regarded the boy with a pitiful look. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Prince James. But I don't think this is going to work..."

James looked up suddenly, his eyes wide with disbelief. "No! No! I can do it! I can!" He insisted. He tried to reach for the sword again, but flinched violently instead.

"I've already allowed you to keep taking this test long after graduation..." Sir Finnegan, explained shaking his head.

James sighed, it was true. Two months had gone by since the school year had ended. And of all his peers, he alone had failed to graduate. All because he couldn't handle a sword! No matter how hard he tried the mere sight of a metal blade rendered him useless. Flooding his mind with the trauma of the night he was attacked. On more than one occasion he had vomited from the stress it produced, much to the concern of his fellow class members. Even Vince and Vaughn, who frequently teased him, found themselves disturbed by it...

"But I _can_ handle a sword! You know I can!" the boy persisted.

"Yes, a _wooden_ sword. But a practice sword won't suffice if you wish to serve the kingdom as a knight." the man said gently, feeling genuine sympathy for the boy.

James thought again for moment "What about a special wooden sword that's real sharp!? I read that they make those Satu!"

"In Satu, yes. But I'm afraid there's no one in Enchancia who knows that kind of craft. And even if there was, every one else would still be using steel"

The boy's face fell in dismay. The older man regarding him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Prince James..." he really was, James had been the best student he'd ever had. Working hard and excelling in every subject. Even sword fighting, provided he was using the wooden practice swords. If only, it wasn't for his fear of blades... "But I'm afraid you're can't become a knight, if you can't handle a sword"

James stood up silently, though he wanted to protest more. He knew he had to restrain himself this time. After all, he had already been given more than enough chances to overcome this hurdle.

"I understand..." he relented quietly.

"You were an excellent student, James. You would have made a fine knight " Finnegan said sincerely.

' _Would_ _have_ ' those words stung. He bid his last farewell, and after returning the armor departed 'Chivalry Hall' for the last time.

—-

James was alone with his thoughts the long ride home. Chivalry Hall was landlocked with Enchancia, allowing one to travel there with a normal horse and wagon. This had been the boy's main mode of transportation. And as he grew older, he took to driving himself to and from school. Still, it was a long ways back, and sure enough it was sunset by the time he arrived at the cottage.

He sighed heavily, knowing that something just as unpleasant as the days events was waiting for him within those doors. He entered the house to see Nigel sitting in his chair and rubbing his eyes.

"James!?" Nigel said standing up, having just realized the young man had returned.

"How's he doing?" James asked with a frown.

Nigel sighed, "Not well, I'm afraid...he probably won't make it through the night" his voice tinged with sadness.

Baileywick, who had served as James primary guardian throughout the years. Had suddenly taken very ill a month ago. At first, there wasn't much concern. After all, the man wasn't _that_ old. And the dreaded Vuxen disease that had once plagued the kingdoms had been eradicated since a cure was discovered by the fairies that ran Royal Prep.

However as time went on the former steward's condition only deteriorated further. Until both Nigel and James had to face the undeniable fact, that the man was in fact dying...

Baileywick lay in his bed, when he heard a knock upon his door. He attempted to rise up and answer it. Just as he had been accustomed to doing for so many years. But found himself far to weak to leave the confines of his bed. That was just as well though. Because the door opened, and James let himself in.

"You shouldn't be trying to get up..." The young man grimaced in concern. Though a more negative part of him couldn't help but point out, that it probably no longer mattered at this point.

The former steward chuckled weakly, "Old habits, I guess..." he said trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

James regarded the elderly man. He looked so...different now. The Baileywick he had always known was active and full of life. And though he'd always had fully gray hair since the prince had known him, his tireless energy had always made him seem younger than he actually was.

But now, as the man lay sick and dying in bed, he seemed to be an entirely different person. The Baileywick that lay upon this bed appeared much frailer, and older. So different from the image the prince had known all his life.

James frowned, he had known Baileywick since he was a baby. And ever since his father and mother died, he had essentially served as the boy's parent. But now it seemed that the man was going to leave him too...

"How did your test go?" The man asked, bringing James out of his thoughts.

The prince flinched slightly at that question "I failed the test...and Sir Finnegan won't allow me to retake it anymore..." he admitted softly.

"I see..." Baileywick said quietly.

James sighed, his lips starting to quiver at the flood of emotion coming over him. "I tried so hard..." he lamented softly. Indeed, he _had_ worked harder than anyone else at Chivalry Hall to become a knight. He should have graduated with the highest honors. But since he couldn't overcome just _one..._ blasted...obstacle...

"...I...I just wanted to make something of myself...to help the kingdom...to make dad proud..." That was something that had been weighing on ever him since he found at that he wasn't the heir. He wanted to do something to prove himself, to help the Kingdom he loved so much. But now...what else could he do? He had no other skills, having dedicated all his time at Chivalry Hall. Never even once dabbing into the other schools that were offered...

"James..." Baileywick began, causing young man to look up, eyes full of tears.

The former steward sighed "I don't know what to say about what happened with Chivalry Hall...and, I can't tell you where to go from here...But I do want you to be sure of one thing! You've grown into a fine young man! I would know, I watched your father grow up as well...and I _know_ that he would be proud of who you've become...As am I." He confirmed, reaching out to touch the boy's cheeks.

The boy ceased his tears at the man's words. He knew Baileywick had probably known his father better than anyone. So to hear him say that the former king would be pleased with him, was a no small comfort.

"...As for whatever you decide to do after this ...I'm sure you'll make it work " the former steward smiled.

James laughed lightly in relief at that last statement, drying his eyes. Always the same old Baileywick. Though admittedly, it did feel somewhat odd to be comforted by someone who probably needed more comfort themselves. Still, he was very grateful for the man, and his kind words.

"As for myself..." Baileywick thought aloud, "I guess it's just my time to go...I don't really have any complaints, I've lived a good life" his accepting smile suddenly turned into a frown, as he looked of distantly "...although...I do have one regret..."

James perked up in interest, "Hmm? What's that?"

"Your sister, Amber..." he sighed, "Although I don't regret volunteering myself to look after you...I've often wondered if leaving her in the care of Slickwell really was the best decision...Especially considering all that's happened...I feel that I should have been there to look after _her_ a well..."

The boy nodded in understanding, that made sense he supposed...

"James...if the two of you ever do meet again...Promise me you'll look out for her.." he requested.

The prince blinked, taken off guard a bit by that. He nodded his head in agreement though. "Of course..."

"Thank you..."

Just as Nigel had predicted, Baileywick passed away that same night. The former steward's brother as well as the prince made arrangements for the man's funeral. He was buried in a little graveyard. With only Nigel, James, and a small company of friends in attendance.

It felt rather surreal for James. After all, knowing the influence the man had once been, he would have expected things to be much grander than they were. But again, life hardly ever turns out the way you think it should. Plus many of the servants in the castle who had known Baileywick had left during the years of Slickwell's service.

James and Nigel both returned to the cottage at the end of the day. The young man noticing his elder wipe a tear from his eye as they went inside.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked.

"Oh..I'll be fine" Nigel assured him, forcing a smile "It's just...you know, you never expect one of your younger family members to pass on before you. Granted Wicky and I weren't that far apart...But...still...it's is a little jarring."

James nodded in understanding as the man sat down in his chair, Rex resting up against it.

"So.." Nigel began, "What do you plan on doing? Since things didn't work out with being a knight?" Trying to stay positive, as his brother had been so inclined to do.

The young man sighed, having taken that into consideration for some time now. At first he thought he had no other skills than what he had learned at the Knight school. But, as he pondered upon it he realized there _was_ something else that he could do. Something that Baileywick had taught him...

"I was thinking...I'd go back to the castle and try to find a job there...I heard they need a new castle steward. And Baileywick did teach me a few things about that...Plus, I promised him I'd look after Amber..." In that last regard, perhaps his knight training could be of _some_ use...

"I see..." Nigel thought, "Well I hope it turns out well for you. Although...It will be rather quiet around here...I have to admit, I've gotten rather used to having you around" he said, leaning down slightly to scratch Rex's ear. Though it was true the man had lived rather contentedly on his own until, his brother and the boy had arrived. He had grown used to the liveliness of the cottage. And with Baileywick 's passing, and James planning on leaving. The cottage suddenly felt very empty...

James smiled softly as he bent down to pet the elderly dog as well. Rex was still rather energetic, but age was beginning to take its toll. As seen by his increased need to sleep as well as the gray fur that now adorned his muzzle.

"I think Rex should stay here with you..." James said, "He's gotten so used to life out here. I'm not sure he'd take going back to the castle so well."

Nigel grinned, knowing that the boy was also trying to covertly show him a kindness. "Alright," he agreed "I'll take good care of him".

—-

Back the Enchancian castle, Amber sat upon her throne resting her head in her hands in boredom as she interviewed yet another candidate seeking the position of castle steward. After dismissing the man, the last one for today, she sighed in discontent. So far none of them had impressed her. Then again, it was rather difficult to match the legendary Baileywick. And, even Slickwell had been quite effective during his time...

"You're majesty!" a servant suddenly piped up, as he entered the throne room "forgive me, but it seems we have one last minute arrival. A young man who wishes to vie for the position of castle steward. Would that be alright?"

"Oh, I suppose so..." she sighed, after all what was one more meeting in the life of a Queen. "What's his name?"

"James." the servant announced.

Her eyes widened at the sound of that moniker . It couldn't be...could it?

The large doors opened to reveal a young man with a face the Queen could never forget. A face that nearly matched hers to a tee. Now stepping to stand just a few feet in front of her, was the twin she had been separated from for so long.

With eyes widened, she slowly rose from her seat. Unable to speak, as she stared at the young man before her.

"James?..." she said quietly, finding her voice again.

The young man swallowed as he took in the sight of the young woman before him. Her appearance had changed a bit over the years. But he could still see that same girl he had bid farewell to all those years ago. He felt the need to rush towards her, but stopped. Reminding himself of his purpose in coming here.

"You're majesty, " he bowed respectfully, "I would be honored to serve as your Castle Steward." Trying to be as regal and professional as he had been taught.

There remained a silence between the two. Which was soon broken by the gleeful cry of the young queen.

"James!"

Eyes brimming with tears, she lunged forward and tackled her brother to the ground in her embrace.

James sat on the floor in shock, his sisters arms still tight around him. Last he knew, Amber hadn't been much of the hugging type. Yet here she was, squeezing him so tight he thought she'd never let go.

Reaching up he gently placed a hand on the back of her head. The girl leaned back to look at him.

"Oh, James! I've missed you so much!" She said, through her sobs.

The boy felt a lump in his own throat growing as he regarded her. His twin...The only family he had left in this world... He cupped the girl's face gently with his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I missed you too.." he croaked, droplets now falling down his own face. "But we're together again...and we always will be..."

The queen smiled warmly at that, her tearful eyes now shining with a bright light. "Yes, we will."

The siblings smiled contentedly, resting their foreheads against each other. Happy in the thought that they would never be separated from one another again...

—-

A/N: A chapter with an actual happy ending? Can it really be so? Anyway, thank you for reading. Also, yes, Sofia and Cedric will be in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First or Story of Evil

A/N: So Cedric and Sofia both appear in this chapter. I know, you're all like "Finally!"

Anyway, please enjoy.

—

 _It_ _started_ _when_ _she_ _saved_ _me_ _while_ _I_ _was_ _unconscious_ _on_ _the_ _ground_...

Cedric trudged his way slowly through the forest. In all honesty he probably should have stopped for a rest. But for whatever reason, the sorcerer decided to push stubbornly on. Besides, with him being back in Enchancia, where he was technically forbidden; it probably wasn't the best idea for him to stay in one place for too long.

After his displacement and banishment from Enchancia, the sorcerer had taken to traveling around the world. Or, at least anywhere he could manage to get to on foot. Searching for a job as sorcerer of another kingdom.

Of course, he first tried seeking employment in the countries where there was currently no Royal Sorcerer present. Determined to fulfill his parting words to Queen Amber.

Unfortunately, it seemed as though his reputation as a useless bungling sorcerer had preceded him. And the Royals of the other kingdoms promptly turned him down a every turn. Unlike Roland II, they had more of a choice in the matter, and they weren't about to employ a second rate sorcerer to serve them. Especially one who had reportedly sassed their former sovereign, and been banished from their home kingdom...

So, with those options exhausted he tried to see if he could work somewhere else. He was well aware that some of the nobles employed sorcerer's as well. In fact, his sister Cordelia was currently working for a Duchess of Zumaria. However, Cedric made a concentrated effort to avoid that particular kingdom. Having absolutely no desire to come into contact with his elder sibling. Whom he was positive, had regaled to all she knew how she always knew that her bumbling brother would lose his job. As well as lamenting the fact that because of him, she couldn't be Enchancia's Royal Sorceress either.

No! he didn't want to hear any of that...

Speaking of his family. The sorcerer hadn't heard from any of them since the night he was dishonorably discharged and banished. A rather horrible memory...One which he preferred not to dwell upon...That night his father had emerged from the enchanted portrait gifted to him. Scolding Cedric severely for what he'd gotten himself and their family into.

Harsh words were exchanged between the two men, and when the elder had returned back through the portal. Cedric in a rage promptly threw the portrait on the ground. Destroying it.

He was a little surprised at first by how easily it broke. Being well aware the the painting was protected by enchantments. But it seemed as though those safeguards only extended to magical, and not physical assaults.

With that his only form of communication between him and his parents had been cut off. He huffed, brushing it off though. It wasn't as though he ever wanted to speak with his father again! And since he was now forced to leave the Kingdom he no longer had to worry about coming into contact with his old man again.

Though...if he were being perfectly honest...he did actually miss his mother, and niece just a little. But he buried those sentiments under a strong anger towards his father and sister. Stubbornly refusing to even attempt to contact his family...

Thus the former Royal Sorcerer continued to search for work, accompanied only by his familiar Wormwood. Unfortunately he found no luck finding employment with the nobles either. Well, that wasn't entirely true...A few of the more unscrupulous Dukes and Duchesses would sometimes hire him temporarily for entertainment at their banquets. And although Cedric would perform his duties well, they always fell back on the excuse of his reputation to pay the man far little than what he deserved.

Perhaps if he humbled himself and sought employment with the commoners. He would have been able to find more steady employment. Or at least a honest wage. But his pride, disallowed him from seeking work from anyone less than a noble. And as a result, he continued to suffer abuse at their hands.

So he had spent his days for the past five years, wandering through the kingdoms. Having no place to stay, and living on whatever meager funds he had obtained. As well as whatever he and Wormwood could scavenge from the forest. Thankful that at least with the aid of his magic, he could keep his appearance up.

In regards to his familiar though, the raven had quite unexpectedly disappeared on him a few months ago.

At first when Cedric had awoken to find his long time companion no longer at his side, he was frantically worried. Desperately he searched for his old friend, fearing that perhaps the bird had, been attacked by another animal.

He tried to assure himself though that the raven was far too intelligent for something like that to have happened to him. However if Wormwood hadn't been hurt. Then the only other explanation for the birds sudden absence was that he had simply left. But...that couldn't be the case...Wormy wouldn't just abandon him...would he?

Whatever the reason, Cedric never found his familiar again, and had been left alone to travel the land aimlessly. After some time, in his wanderings he had somehow made his way back to Enchancia. And although he knew the risks, for whatever reason he took no great effort to exit the kingdom.

Which was how he found himself now. Stumbling haphazardly through the woods. His stomach complained loudly at him, and he clutched it in discomfort. How long had it been since he'd last eaten? He couldn't remember. It was true as a sorcerer he could conjure up food. But magically created victuals were meant to be eaten only for pleasure. Possessing little, to no nutritional properties. In fact one would use more energy creating it than they would actually gain from eating it. And at this point, the sorcerer had no energy to waste using his magic. Which was the also reason for his now disheveled appearance.

With his hand, the sorcerer supported himself against a tree for a moment. Attempting in vain to steady himself. His head, light from weakness, was spinning desperately... Even so, he attempted to press forward. But as he took one more step he promptly fainted, falling forward on his face. His mind plunging into darkness...

He awoke sometime later to the smell of clean sheets, and a soft cloud cradling his body and head. It didn't take him long to deduce that he must be laying in a bed. He smiled in contentment, sinking into the softness. Unable to recall the last time he had slept in an actual bed.

Suddenly a feeling of panic came over him. Where was he?! Had he been captured?! He calmed himself though in the knowledge that it was highly unlikely he would be treated this well, if that was the case.

Sitting up he looked briefly around the room. It seemed that he was in some sort of cottage. He knew he hadn't been too far from Dunwiddie. Did a villager find him and bring him here?

Still trying to figure out his bearings, he was startled by the creaking sound of a door opening. Looking over he saw a young woman of about sixteen, with auburn hair and big blue eyes, enter the room.

She smiled kindly at him. "I'm glad you're awake" she said. "I brought you some tea". She set a small tray with the warm beverage as well as some scones onto the small drawer next to his bed.

Ravenous, he immediately reached for one of the scones. Promptly shoving it into his mouth.

The girl simply watched on patiently. Well aware that the poor man had likely been starving. And that now was not the time to chide him in regards manners.

"Thank you.." he finally remembered to say, albeit with his mouth full.

"You're welcome." She said, "Supper will be ready soon as well, Mr. Ceedric."

"It's Cedric!" he corrected rather harshly, his head still spinning. He regretted it though when he saw the frown on the girl's face.

"Oh..I'm sorry..." she apologized.

"No...no..." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "I'm sorry. That was rude of me...I shouldn't have...I just...wait..." he lifted his head up. Realization coming over him...

Mr. Ceedric?...Someone had called him that once before...

As his eyes took greater scrutiny of the girl an old memory, nearly forgotten, of a small child gushing enthusiastically about his magic returned to his mind...

"You!" he pointed at her, causing her to flinch a little in surprise. "You're that little girl from the village that was at the royal twins birthday party!" He snapped his fingers trying to recall. "Um...So...Sof...Sophie!"

"Actually it's Sofia." she corrected, with a playful smirk.

"Oh..." he sighed, crestfallen "...sorry..."

She giggled, "It's okay. Just think of it as us being even now for me thinking your name was Ceedric all this time."

He chuckled weakly at that, before taking a sip from his tea cup. Glancing back up over at Sofia he took small a moment to examine her. Still feeling a bit peculiar in regards to the difference that time could make on somebody. The person in front of him was a stark contrast to the little girl that had been in his memory for a little over six years. She had grown much taller, and her figure had matured as well. Certainly, she wasn't a child anymore. And although he wouldn't necessarily call her an adult yet, she _was_ getting there rather quickly. A youth...perhaps? Would probably be the appropriate term for her now...

He shrugged, coming out of his musings. Well that was to be expected. Though he was a little surprised that she seemed to remember _him_ after all this time. Continuing to eat, though not quite as ravenously as before, his eyes traveled around the room once more.

"How did I get here?" he finally asked.

"I found you on the edge of the forest. And Mr. Hanshaw helped me carry you back here." She explained.

"Hmph..." he huffed, taking another bite of scone, "Do you often go around rescuing people lost in the woods?..." he drawled.

She blinked, before grimacing a bit. "Actually, yes. I do. I'm part of Carol of The Arrows merry band. So if I see someone in need, I help them." she said seriously.

"I see..." he sighed, feeling a bit of reproof for his rudeness earlier. "Well...thank you for saving me... _Sofia_.

"You're welcome, _Mr_. _Cedric_." the girl smiled, in a way he found strangely endearing. Though he didn't dwell on it...

"Anyways..." she continued. "As I was saying earlier...supper will be ready to eat soon. So come down stairs when you're ready. Okay?"

He nodded in acknowledgment, watching as she left the room once more. Alone with his thoughts, he slowly sipped his tea. Wondering what other changes may have happened in Enchancia since his absence...

—

A/N: short I know. But I assure there will be more moments between the two in the following chapters. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First. Or Story of Evil. I only own Sabrina.

A/N: So here's the next chapter. Some more Cedfia for you guys :).

—

 _Before long we became close. But that girl and I are very different.._

The former Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia paced slowly back and forth between the trees. Kicking the dirt lazily with his shoe as he did. Needing some fresh air, and not wanting to be in the middle of the village where the queen's guards could potentially spot him. He had decided to venture near the edge of town, where it met the forest.

He sighed in discontent at the sight of the towering green flora. Having spent his day wandering in the wilderness for so long, it wasn't exactly a welcome view. But since he didn't want to risk being captured by Queen Amber, he decided it best to keep a low profile. Thankfully the family he had been staying with seemed to be unaware of his banishment. At least he assumed they were. As they hadn't said anything to him about it.

Still, it was probably best for him to keep his distance from them as much as possible. After all it wouldn't be good if they came under fire because of him. Plus, in all honesty he didn't completely trust anyone. It was best for him to just continue on in his accustomed solitude. Of course the fact that no one made a concentrated effort to reach out to him, being far too busy with their own lives, didn't make it too difficult.

"Mr. Cedric!"

Well, except for one person...

He looked up to see the purple clad young woman who had saved him a few weeks ago.

"There you are." Sofia remarked as she stepped up to him, "I was looking for you."

"Were you?" He asked with mild amusement

"Mmhm" she confirmed casually, "Here." She offered him a red apple, which the man took with a short thank you. Sitting down upon the ground, she patted the space next to her. Inviting him to join her.

He did so, and the two enjoyed a small moment of companionable silence. Munching contentedly on the juicy fruit.

"So. How was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty good." she said, wiping her hands clean of apple juice on her apron. "We were able to finish getting this years crops planted. And this evening I'll be helping out at the orphanage too."

He hummed in acknowledgement. Having already figured she'd be fairly busy with stuff like that. Especially with the situation that the village was currently in. A predicament he was reminded of, when she had introduced him to her family the first night he had stayed with them...

—

" _This is Mr. and Mrs. Hanshaw, Ruby, and Jade." Sofia, introduced gesturing towards each person. The four of them exchanging greetings with the sorcerer._

 _Of course, the fact that neither Sofia or Jade bore any physical relation to the Hanshaws didn't escape the sorcerer. And he had simply figured that perhaps the other two girls were simply staying with the family for a bit. Curious though, he had asked Sofia about her own parents a few days later._

 _—_

 _"My mom and dad...aren't with us, anymore" she said slowly. Her expression, suddenly turning somber. "My mom died during the Vuxen epidemic a few years ago. Jade lost both her parents then too...And my father was lost at sea when I was still really little..."_

 _"Oh...I'm sorry." He said quietly. Internally berating himself for inadvertently asking something so insensitive._

 _"It's alright." She said, giving him an assuring smile. "Ruby's parents took both Jade and I in. And they've_ _always been very kind to us. Plus Jade and Ruby have been my best friends since I was little. So, I've never really felt lonely."_

 _—-_

Those had been her words to him. Though truthfully, he doubted their verity just a little. And he strongly suspected that she still missed her parents a lot more than she was letting on.

Even so, he couldn't help but notice how she remained cheerful and kindhearted. He supposed part of it could have simply been for survival. After all, with the lack of fully grown adults in the village as the result of the previous plague. Many of the older youths, Sofia included, has been tasked with keeping the village in order. So it wasn't as though she exactly had time to feel sorry for herself.

But honesty as he came to know her a bit more, he began to suspect it was less because of that factor. And more because of the girls actual personality. She seemed to be in possession of a rather tenacious and unconquerable spirit. As well as a kind and warm disposition. Gentle, and wise beyond her years. The type of person that was beloved by everyone she met...

The exact opposite of himself...

"You know." she began, bringing him back to the present. "You really should come join everyone else in the village once in a while."

He scoffed at that, "I prefer my own company, thank you very much."

That wasn't entirely untrue. He did tend to be rather introverted by nature. Plus years of being belittled by others had left him wary of human company. So he preferred to keep himself aloof from most of the other villagers...

Yet despite his distance, Sofia, for some reason always made an effort to reach out to him. Even if it was only a few minutes at a time. She would come find the sorcerer and visit with him. And although the sorcerer would never admit it, he had come to enjoy her company.

Sofia frowned a bit at his response, before noticing the pink and orange tinge that the setting sun had painted the sky.

"Well...I'd better get going." she sighed, before bidding Cedric goodbye and leaving to attend to her duties at the orphanage.

—-

Sofia arrived at the Dunwiddie orphanage, which currently housed a sizeable number of the village children. Though many orphans, such as herself and Jade, had managed to find homes with the other villagers. There had been even more, that couldn't be taken in. Thus they had to take residence at the orphanage. Of course, the village still pitched in to raise and care for them. And Sofia, being one of the older children, had been tasked from the beginning with taking care of the younger ones. A duty she had always enjoyed.

"Hello everyone!" Sofia greeted, as she opened the door.

"Sofia!" The children cheered happily, rushing over to greet her. Many of them nearly knocking the older girl down, as they sought to embrace her.

"I'm glad to see you too!" Sofia chuckled, as she returned their hugs. A little girl who had had her face buried in her dress looked up. Her eyes bright.

"You're going to be here tomorrow for my birthday too, right?"

"Of course I will, Sabrina" she assured, patting her head affectionately.

The child cheered in delight at that, causing Sofia to smile. She had always felt a special connection with Sabrina. The girl had been barely able to walk when both her parents had perished during the plague, and she had taken a shine to Sofia almost immediately. The older girl had played with and watched her grow, until now she just a few years shy of the age Sofia herself had been at that time.

"Hi, Sofia." Ruby and Jade greeted, having arrived before her. After exchanging salutations, the three immediately set to work caring for the children. When they were still pretty young themselves Sofia and her friends had been tasked with simply playing with the younger children. But now that they were older, their duties also included cooking meals for them. As well as tidying up the orphanage.

With the children's abode now clean, and their bellies filled, it was time to get them settled for the night. Most of them opted to lay in their own beds. But a few of them, crowded around Sofia as she read them their bedtime story from a collection of fairy tales. Until slowly, one by one, they all fell asleep.

Gently Sofia placed her friend Sabrina down in her own bed, tucking her in the blanket. Smiling when the girl snuggled further into her pillow with contentment.

It was the girl's birthday tomorrow, and Sofia felt a strong desire to give her something. But what? Though Sabrina and the other children never really expected anything, from her. She still wanted to do something special for her. Something they all could enjoy...Something that she herself would have loved when she was their age...

And that's when it hit her.

—-

"You want me to what!?" Cedric gaped. His eyes wide with shock.

"A magic show. Would you put on a magic show for my friend Sabrina's birthday at the orphanage tomorrow please?" She asked, her pleading blue eyes looking almost too irresistible to refuse.

He resisted though, turning his back on her and folding his arms. "And why would I do something like that?" he scoffed. Cringing at the idea of performing at another child's birthday party.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice for the children to see magic like I did when I was their age. Especially from such a great sorcerer." She gushed.

Her praise made him light up for just a moment, but it was soon followed by an unpleasant chill down his spine... He managed to brush it off though...

"Well. As thoughtful as that sentiment is. " he turned to face her, fuming a little. "You can't just _ask_ me to do a magic show!" Besides his usual apprehension for birthday performances. He also wasn't keen on putting himself in the center of attention while he was here.

"If it's a matter of payment. I can pay you." She offered.

He flinched a little at that, "Ah! No! It's just..." Though it was true he had only ever offered his skills as a sorcerer for employment before. It just didn't feel right to accept money from her. Especially considering how she and her family had taken him in...

Her wide blue eyes continued to stare insistently at him. And he finally let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine!" He sighed, "I'll put on a show for your friend. Free of charge. But only because I still owe you for saving me!" He emphasized that last point.

"Thanks Mr. Cedric." The young woman smiled in a way that seemed suspiciously like she knew he would agree to her. He huffed at her response. Pouting childishly.

"I know the perfect spell to start off..." she grinned.

—-

The next day Cedric arrived at the orphanage. Where outside, a few tables were set with simple birthday decorations. Sofia stood in front of the group of children, who were seated in a half circle. Obviously waiting on the show. He sighed in resignation, before walking over to join them.

Noticing his presence, Sofia lit up.

"There you are!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to be introduced.

"Everyone! This is Mr. Cedric." she announced, gesturing towards the sorcerer.

"Hello, Mr. Cedric!" The children chorused.

The man cleared his throat briefly, "Hello." He echoed.

"Mr. Cedric is here to give us a magic show for Sabrina's birthday." Sofia smiled.

"Magic?" A boy cocked his head "Are you a magician?"

"What?! No!" Cedric protested, seemingly affronted. Were magicians even in business anymore?

"Mr. Cedric is a sorcerer." Sofia explained quickly. Sensing the man's annoyance. "So he can do _real_ magic."

"Exactly!" He nodded in agreement, before pointing his wand towards the sky.

" _Mohit Flora!"_ he announced, per Sofia's request. Instantly a shower of pink rose petals fell down around the crowd. Causing the children to squeal in delight.

"That was amazing!" a girl cheered. The others nodding eagerly in agreement.

Cedric blinked in surprise, "Oh...You mean you liked that trick?"

"Of course!" the boy who had mistaken him for a magician added, "It was great."

"Oh! well..." he blushed lightly, before adjusting his bow tie, "There's more where that came from." he promised with a big smile. Brandishing his wand with a flourish.

The show continued on for quite sometime. The sorcerer performing many magical feats for the children, much to their delight. Cedric also had fun himself, and in his elation he even cast a spell that transformed their simple birthday cake into something far more decadent.

After serving the children their cake, Sofia obtained two plates of the dessert. And brought one over to the sorcerer who had found a seat for himself little away from the crowd.

"Here you are." She said, offering him a plate.

"Thank you!" he smiled, receiving it cheerfully. Taking a bite, and nodding in contentment at the flavor.

Sofia took a seat next to him, "Thanks for doing the magic show for the kids. Even though you didn't really want to... the children really appreciated it."

He nodded, "It's fine. I enjoyed myself actually..."

She smiled in satisfaction, having already figured as much. But her expression changed to a small grimace when she registered the way he had said that.

"Do you, not normally enjoy yourself when you do a show?" she asked.

"Not really..." he confessed. Indeed he had always considered magic shows to be the bane of his career. Mostly out of pride, that someone of his station should be tasked with something so meaningless. But now that he was no longer Royal Sorcerer his distaste had begun to stem from somewhere else.

"...my audiences aren't usually...grateful..."

That was an understatement if ever there was one. The children of the nobles he had entertained, the ones who took advantage of reputation to cheat him out of a honest pay, had seemed far more interested in tormenting the sorcerer than in enjoying any magic he performed. Jeering at the mistakes the poor man made in his nervousness, as well as any injury he may have sustained as a result. Of course they didn't neglect to say unkind things of his appearance; goblin nose, weird hair, the bags under his eyes, as well as his premature wrinkles...

Sofia furrowed her brows in concern, at his suddenly darkened countenance. Though she didn't fully understand the reason why. It pained her to see him like that. And she quickly made an effort to cheer him.

"Well, I know Sabrina and her friends really enjoyed what you did for them today." She said with a smile, reaching over to give his hand a small squeeze.

"Yeah..." he sighed, recalling with fondness the way he had felt as they had gathered around him with glee. Showering him with praise. A small smile appearing on his face, as he did so. "They're good kids..."

"Mr. Cedric!"

The two looked up to see Sabrina, who was holding something in her hands, running towards them.

"Here, I made this for you!" the girl said happily, presenting him with a crown of daisies that she had weaved.

The sorcerer blinked in surprise, "Ah, thank you..." he said, bowing his head slightly so that she could adorn it with the floral accessory.

"Thank _you_." She echoed back cheerfully, before skipping off to join her friends once more. Leaving Cedric and Sofia alone again. The young woman let out an amused giggle, at the sight of the decorated sorcerer.

"You're very lucky. Sabrina doesn't make those for just anyone." she told him "She must really like you."

"Yeah?..." he sighed, removing the crown from his head. Holding it gently in his hands as he examined the careful work that had went into it...

—-

After the party, Cedric helped Sofia clean up a bit before they both headed back home. Someone else having been assigned to tend to the children that evening.

They walked in the peaceful quietness of the setting sun for a bit. Until the silence was broken by Sofia.

"Mr. Cedric?..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think...you could teach me some magic?..."

The sorcerer halted in his tracks. Taken completely off guard by her request. "Teach you?!"

"Yes! I mean...it's just...ever since I first met you at the Royal twins birthday party all those years ago. I've always thought that it would be nice if I could do those things too."

He blinked. Still to stunned to say anything. Unfortunately the girl took his silence as a negative response.

"Or...can I not learn magic?... because I wasn't born a sorcerer?"

"Oh! No! You don't need to be born a sorcerer!" He tried frantically to assure her. Waving his hands in front of him. "Anyone can learn magic, with the proper training. Yes, it's true that having a magical lineage helps... But it's not a necessity."

"Really?" She seemed to brighten at that a bit, "Then could you teach me, please?"

"Well...I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I wouldn't be able to teach you much. As I don't have any ready access to potion ingredients or spell books. So you wouldn't be able to learn any alchemy from me. You'd be limited to what I can remember how to do with just a wand..."

"I don't mind" she insisted. "Anything you could teach me would be amazing!"

Cedric smiled crookedly at her enthusiasm. She really did seem serious about this. But...he was still a bit hesitant to tutor her. Then again though...she had helped _him_ quite a bit. Perhaps he could teach her a little...

"I'll think about it..." he promised.

—-

Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First, or Story of Evil

A/N: So we'll be going back to the twins a bit for this chapter. Please enjoy.

—-

 _Even_ _if_ _the_ _whole_ _world_ _becomes_ _your_ _enemy_ , _I'll_ _protect_ _you_. _So_ _keep_ _smiling_.

It didn't take very long for James to get acquainted once more to life in the castle. Especially considering that his new position as the kingdom's Castle Steward, necessitated he adapt rather quickly. Thankfully, his discipline training at Chivalry Hall, as well as the myriad of things Baileywick had taught him aided him quite a bit with the transition. And although it hadn't exactly been his dream career, he found that he did a decent job managing the affairs of the castle. Of course, he wasn't nearly as outstanding as the man that had raised him.

For her part, Amber seemed to greatly enjoy having her brother around again. And the castle staff couldn't help but notice the pleasant change in the elder twin's demeanor. True, as queen, she still had a tendency to be rather unforgiving when it came to judging and doling out sentences. But she seemed to soften significantly when in the presence of her sibling. And the aura of intimidation that she had built up, began to soften a bit as well.

Still, there had been questions of her brother's choice to essentially return as a servant in the castle...

—-

" _Are_ _you_ _sure_ _you're_ _fine_ _with_ _this_?" _Amber_ _asked_ _one_ _afternoon_ _as_ _he_ _brought_ _her_ _tea_. " _Working_ _here_ , _I_ _mean_. _You_ _are_ _still_ _a_ _prince_ _you_ _know_. _If_ _you_ _wanted_ _I_ _could_ _make_ _you_ _a_ _Duke_. _And_ _give_ _you_ a _portion_ _of_ _Enchancia_ _to_ _preside_ _over_."

 _He_ _shook_ _his_ _head_ , " _I'm_ _not_ _so_ _sure_ _I'm_ _cut_ _out_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _Duke_ " _he_ _remarked_ , _somewhat_ _wistfully_. " _Besides_ , _I_ _like_ _being_ _here_ _with_ _you_."

 _She_ _smiled_ _at_ _that_ _comment_ , _blushing_ _lightly_ " _I'm_ _glad_ _to_ _have_ _you_ _here_ _as_ _well_ , _James_."

—-

With that, James continued his employ to his sister as her steward. Serving her loyally, and accompanying her in nearly all her duties. Much like Baileywick had done for their father before them.

Still, even though the twins were happy together. Dark shadows of the past continued to linger around them...

Not long after his return. Amber was able to give the full details of what she had found out about the conspiracy that had intefered in their childhood. James, who had of course heard of the many executions his sister had sanctioned since her coronation. Was somewhat surprised to hear it was in regards to that particular group. In some respects he was relieved, as that gave him full confidence that the former threat to his life had been eradicated. But, he still couldn't help but hold on to a little bit of resentment. After all, the meddling of those wicked men had essentially cost him his childhood; as well as, via the trauma they inflicted, his dream of becoming a knight.

Ah, well, at least he had the solace of knowing they'd been put to justice. And he hoped, with time, he would eventually be able to come to terms with it. In all honesty, the whole event was beginning to feel more and more like merely a bad dream as the days passed by. It was almost surreal how, in some strange way, it almost felt as if he had never left the castle...

Although James seemed to be adjusting alright, the same could not be said for Amber. It seemed, the elder twin still possessed a bit of anxiety in regards to others perception of her rule. Which wasn't helped by the spread of certain rumors... Apparently there had been those who'd expressed their opinion that James would have made the better monarch.

Of course, whoever had said those things were careful that their identities were not revealed to the queen. Being wise enough to fear her wrath should she discover them. However, their words still managed to reach her ears. And although she was initially merely angry at first, those rumors slowly began to chip away at her self confidence. After all, who was to say those weren't the thoughts of everyone else in the kingdom as well...

—

"Is everything alright, your majesty?" James inquired, one afternoon. Having noticed his sister's wistful demeanor.

"Oh James," she smiled, "Just, Amber, is fine" she assured him. Having insisted before that there would be no formalities between them. She took the tea he had offered her gently in her hands, before frowning slightly once more. "And no...not really..."

He raised an eyebrow at that cryptic statement, waiting for further explanation. The young woman sighed heavily, setting the cup upon the table.

"James... Do you think... that I'm doing a good job as Enchancia's Queen?"

He blinked, confused by his normally confident sibling's sudden self doubt, "What do you mean?..."

"It's just..." She sighed "I keep hearing about these rumors... that some of the people think _you_ would have made a better ruler..."

James frowned, a small hint of guilt washing over him at those words. It was true, he had heard the same rumours himself. And they had called to mind his own opinion on the matter years ago. When he had first learned that Amber was the rightful heir to the throne...

"I wouldn't worry too much about some silly rumors..." he advised, simply.

"I know..." she sighed. "It's just... Everyone expected you to be king from the day we were born,... including daddy. Then, when we found out I was the true heir only a few years ago, daddy was killed, and I was just kind of...thrown in. True, I was able to study at and graduate from 'Everrealm Academy'. But... there are still times when I wonder... if I'll ever really be fit to be queen."

Another wave of guilt washed over the young man. As those bitter thoughts from so long ago echoed once more in his mind...

When he had learned he wasn't going to be king, he was naturally disappointed. Still, he had tried to make the best of the situation by setting a new goal of becoming a knight.

Even so, there were still times, when things were particularly difficult. That he would bitterly and jealously lament his sister's future. It wasn't fair! Why did she get to be queen?! Everyone knew Amber was spoilt and selfish! Surely Enchancia would be better off with him as their ruler!

He grimaced at the memory of those cruel and childish sentiments. Trying to bring himself back to the present, he turned his attention back to his twin.

"Hey! I know what'll cheer you up." He said brightly.

She blinked curiously, sitting up a bit "What?"

He suddenly turned her chair around to face him. Causing the young woman to flinch slightly.

" _I'm_ _your_ _twin_ , _You're_ _my_ _twin_..." he sang.

The queen's eyes suddenly darkened with annoyance, "Please, stop..."

" _We_ _stick_ _together_ _through_ _thick_ _and_ _thin_. _No_ _matter_ _what_ _I_ _do_ , _I'm_ _always_ _stuck_ _with_ _you_..."

"James! I order you to stop! You know how much that song annoys me." she commanded. Now more irritated than sad.

"Okay! Okay!" he conceded. Throwing his hands up in defense, as his twin huffed in annoyance.

"Listen, Amber..." James began, kneeling down and gently resting his hands in her lap. "In all seriousness, I think you're doing a great job..."

Her expression seemed to soften a bit at those words "Really?..."

"Yeah..." he smiled, a sincere look in his eyes. Before his gaze turned wistfully to the side. "You know... I never really wanted to be the castle steward" he admitted, "I actually went to 'Chivalry Hall' so I could become a knight..."

"Yes, I remember daddy saying that..." Amber confirmed.

"I trained, and study hard every single day to make that dream a reality. But..." he sighed, a lingering hint of frustration in his voice, "I just couldn't do it..."

His twin listened silently, as the young man steeled himself a bit. Until now, James had never confided to anyone in the castle his true reasons for returning as it's steward. That it had been nothing more than a substitute for his failure in his real endeavors. In truth, it was embarrassing and difficult to confess such a thing...

Still, he figured he could at least trust his twin, of all people, to bear his soul to. Besides, she was the one in need of encouragement at the moment...

"But you..." he continued, taking a brief moment to find his words. "You actually managed to become Queen!"

She scoffed a little at that, "I would have become Queen regardless due to my birthright. It's not as though I earned it or anything."

"That's not what I meant..." James shook his head in amusement, as well as mild frustration. "What I mean is, even though you weren't expecting to be Queen so soon, or at all. You still did your best to prepare for it with the little notice you did have. And considering those circumstances your doing a great job. And if we're really going to take into account rumors, I know there are far more people who agree with me?

"Really?"

"Really!" he confirmed with a big smile. It was true, despite the negative rumors in regards to her rule. He had also heard, as well as been eyewitness himself, of those who greatly appreciated her efforts. Especially in regards to those who had suffered under the unjust laws and judgements established by the former Grand Council. Laws the new Queen had endeavored to undo. Bringing the people back to a state of freedom they hadn't enjoyed for some while now.

True, she certainly wasn't as self sacrificing and diligent as their father had been before them. And James did tend to think she could be a little harsh with her judgements. But for the most part, he believed her to be a fair ruler. One whose flaws would only smooth out with time. She just needed someone beside her, to encourage, and support her...

And he intended to be that person...

"So don't worry, you're doing a great job." he assured her, "Besides I'm sure dad had these same kinds of problems too"

"I doubt it..." she rolled her eyes, "Everyone always said that daddy was the best King Enchancia has ever had..."

The young man shrugged, "True...But I'm sure even he had to have had his flaws when he was starting out too..." a shared feeling of wistfulness passing through the twins at that moment. Neither of them knew much of their father's younger days, and at this point, they probably never would. Just one more thing they shared uniquely between themselves...

"And I'm sure even dad had his share of naysayers... However wrong they were..." he quipped, causing his twin to laugh.

"Thank you, James..." Amber said softly, "And if it's any consolation..." she reached out, gently cupping his cheek with her hand. "...I think you make a great castle steward."

He smiled as his own hand covered hers, pressing it closer to his face. "Thanks..." he echoed back to her. Comforted by her words.

"Speaking of..." he began, standing back up and straightening his suit. "I had better bring you the snacks for your tea."

"Don't eat them all on your way back here." she half joked, clearly in betters spirits.

He turned to give her a mischievous smile. "Come on, Amber. I'm a professional now. I'm not going to eat your snacks. Well... at least not all of them..." he teased.

The young woman rolled her eyes, before dismissing him with a wave of her hand. A wry smile on her face as he exited her prescence.

Alone once more, the melody of their special twin song came to her mind. And despite what she had said earlier, the young queen was soon gently humming the last part of it to herself. A content smile on her face...

A/N: Thank you for reading. And yes, we will get to more Cedfia in the next chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First. Neither do I own Story of Evil.

A/N: Yes, I know its been nearly a year since I've updated this story. But like I've mentioned earlier, most of my focus has been going towards my original story. Which hasn't left much time for this one. But I thought I'd give you guys a little update just to assure you that I'm not abandoning this story/haven't forgotten about it.

* * *

 _Why are you being so kind to me?...Are you just pitying me?..._

Despite his initial reluctance, Cedric decided to humor Sofia's request and teach her magic. Even allowing her the use of his only remaining spare wand on hand. One with a lavender color which she accepted with reverent gratitude.

The lessons were simple, one spell per day(or more if needed). And while he kept things to a minimum with pretty parlour tricks, he soon discovered that the youth seemed to posses a natural talent for the art. Picking up spells much faster than he had at her age, and that was _with_ a magical background.

It was clear that the girl had the potential to become a great sorceress.

Unfortunately, if she desired such a path, it was not likely to come under Cedric's tutelage. For without the library that still resided within his former workshop, (which he still greatly bemoaned the loss of), he was unable to teach her the more advanced spells.

But that didn't vex Sofia in the slightest. The girl seemed happy with whatever knowledge he could pass on to her, no matter how meager. And he recalled in amusement how delighted she had been when she had successfully performed that little rose petal trick she'd grown so fond of.

Yet, despite her own natural talent. Sofia always credited her success to Cedric's teaching. A compliment that surprised the man to be certain. Though he was very pleased to hear it.

Thus the days passed by for the sorcerer and his _apprentice_ , and Cedric was quite content with his new lot in life.

Well, mostly...

"Cedric..." Mrs. Hanshaw began, eyeing the sorcerer, with arms folded. Her authoritative demeanor showing she meant business. Though her tone was gentle. "My husband, the girls, and I have a lot of work to do in the village. I'd appreciate it if you could help tidy up around the house while we're gone."

The words were spoken as a request. But the sorcerer caught their meaning instantly. _Stop being a freeloader_! Though Cedric had done his best to at least not cause trouble for the small family. He hadn't really contributed to everyone's collective well being either.

True, no one had really chided him for it on his first arrival. Given the wretched state he had been found in. But now that he'd fully recovered, it seemed that he would have to start pulling his weight, if he wanted to continue having a place to stay.

The problem was...he wasn't exactly good at house hold chores. He had never been one for manual labor, having dedicated most of his time to books and the study of magic instead. Plus, having been a vagabond for so long, it's not as though he had any opportunity to develop those skills.

Perhaps...he could just think of a few cleaning spells...

"Mr. Cedric?"

Looking up, he saw the young woman who had bestowed him the now well loved moniker. Her head cocked to the side in slight confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to make since the bizarre sight before her.

"Doing the dishes..." he said somewhat sheepishly, as he held his wand aloft. The plates and bowls floating midair as he tried to work out in his mind some way to clean them via magic. Oh! Why had he never paid attention whenever Mummy tidied up his father's workshop?!

Defeated, he gently floated the dishes back down into the wash basin and stared at them.

Sofia blinked. A smile started on her face as she stifled a giggle. "Here," stepping up she retrieved a plate, and proceeded to wash it by hand. "Let me help you."

"Don't you have other chores" he asked, eyeing her.

"Not anymore," She said casually, "I've already finished them."

"Well don't you think you should be taking a break then, instead of helping me."

"It's alright " she assured him, "I want to help you. Besides, I was hoping you could teach me some magic later today, and you won't be able to do that unless you finish up here." a mischievous grin on her lips.

He rolled his eyes at the teasing expression.

"Besides it'll go much faster if we work together, and it'll be more fun!

The sorcerer wanted to protest further, but allowed her actions nevertheless. Though he was too proud to admit it, he really did need her help...

After dishes, the pair set to sweeping and mopping. Carefully Cedric watched and copied Sofia's actions. Eventually getting into the hang of things himself. The two conversed pleasantly as they worked, and before long they had finished.

And as per the girls request they them spent the rest of day practicing spells.

* * *

That new pattern continued on for them. Even after Cedric had gotten the hang of his chores, and could do them alone. Sofia continued to aid him, allowing them to finish faster and have more time for magic lessons. Of course Cedric, feeling indebted to her offered his own assistance in regards to her work.

Before long the sorcerer and peasant girl were spending almost every moment together. And Cedric was starting to feel a little more comfortable in regards to his new place in the village. Which was saying something, as other than Sofia, he hadn't made too many friends. True, the Hanshaws and Jade tolerated him (some more than others). But he just couldn't manage to build up a good rapport with any of the other adults or youths.

Maybe it was his reclusive attitude. Maybe it was merely the fact that they were all busy with their own lives...

Or maybe...it was the odd his friendship he'd already formed with Sofia. Which if her were being honest, it also surprised him that she was willing to spend so much time with him.

The situation was certainly bizarre, probably more so from an outsiders perspective. And while most people ignored it, he had heard a the occasional unkind whisper about him.

But that was a cruelty he had already grown accustomed to, and he wasn't terribly concerned by it.

At least the children liked him, anyhow...

"Again Mr. Cedric!" Sabrina cheered.

"Again?!" He said with mock annoyance, though he smiled down at his biggest little enthusiast. "Oh, alright." producing another stream of rainbows from his wands, to the cheers of the little ones. While Sofia watched happily nearby. It had been her turn to attend to the children in the orphanage to which Cedric had accompanied her. They were always glad to welcome the sorcerer and his magic skills.

Having tended to their needs, the duo spent time entertaining the children and even Sofia participated with her rapidly growing magic skills.

At last it was time to retire for the night. Cedric and Sofia left, whilst someone else came to take the night shift.

"The children really do like you." Sofia said.

"I think they just see me as their personal magician." he said with a slight smirk. Assuring the young woman that he was only joking. She giggled in response.

"Still, I am a little surprised how fond of them myself I've become." he admitted.

She blinked "Why is that so surprising?"

"Well, if I'm being honest here... I've never been much of a fan of children..."

Her eye widened. "Really!? But you're so good with them."

He cleared his throat. "Yes, well...it's not as though I haven't had any experience dealing with them. In fact my sister would sometimes bring my niece over to visit and I would have to babysit. Which admittedly, I didn't like at first. But it grew on me."

"Oh I see..." she said with a sly grin, "you're the type of person who doesn't like kids, unless they happen to be _your_ kids"

A pointed look was his response to that cheeky comment. Sofia's eyes continued to light with amusement but she said no more.

"Perhaps..." he admitted with a shrug. "Though I suppose it could also be because I haven't had the pleasure of meeting many decent children." recalling the noble brats, and their unscrupulous parents.

"Those children are good though..." he said, in regards to the orphans.

They continued in silence for a bit before Sofia asked. "What's your sister like?"

"What!?" his mouth gaped open.

The girl flinched slightly, not expecting that reaction. But pressed on nevertheless. "You mentioned you had a sister, and I was just curious what she was like."

"Oh, well..." having come out of his shock the sorcerer thought. "If I had to sum her up, I'd say: Overbearing and Spoiled."

"Ha, okay..." Sofia laughed nervously, "What about your niece?"

"Calista?" his eyes lit up at that. "A very sweet and enthusiastic girl. Who for some strange reason adored me." he smiled as he recalled the young child, who had a penchant for styling her hair like his.

"She sounds really nice."

"She is" he admitted, though a pang of bittersweetness gripped his chest as he considered he hadn't seen the girl in years. Was she still as dear as he remembered?

"What about your parents?" she asked.

He suddenly frowned, his expression darkening.

Sofia quickly recognized that she'd said something wrong. "Are they not around?" she asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't know..." he sighed. The thought causing a strange mixture of both sorrow and apathy to run through him, as he considered both his parents. "My father and I had a bad argument a few years ago. And...I haven't talked with either of them since...

"Oh..." a guilty lilt in Sofia's voice, as her gaze dropped to the ground.

He caught sad tone in her voice, but decided not to speak on it further. After all, he had already burned that bridge...

She stayed silent, Cedric feeling a little remorseful for darkening her bright mood, decided to bring up another topic. By the time they arrived back at the Hanshaws, they had resumed their usual lighthearted demeanor.

After dinner the two of them were washing dishes, when Sofia spoke.

"Oh, by the way. Ruby and Jade and I were going to help Carol with something Somerset village in a couple of weeks. Will you be fine by yourself?"

He twisted his face into a strange expression, "Of course I will be, I'm not a child you know!" he scolded

She couldn't help but laugh at his outburst, "Sorry, I guess that came out wrong. It's just, well we spend so much time together now. I thought maybe we've become a little codependent."

He rolled his eyes a bit, but smiled nevertheless "I'll manage," he assured her. "Besides, I suppose it will be good for you to spend time with your _sisters_."

She nodded, "Yeah, it's been a while since the three of us just got to spend the day together. We used to play so much when we were little. So this will be nice, even if we're mostly working."

He nodded. There was a bit more silence before Sofia asked, "Did you have any close friends growing up?"

Cedric sighed deeply through his nostrils. "Not really..." he confessed, "I wasn't exactly the most popular child growing up..." That was an understatement if there ever was one.

"Oh.." she said in that same sad tone. And fearing that he'd upset her again, quickly tried to rectify it.

"B..but that isn't to say I didn't have any friends! In fact, I was actually very close to King Roland II when we were children."

"You were?" he eyes now watching him with curiosity and awe.

"Oh yes, he and I would often play Dazzle ball together. When the pressure from living under the shadows of our famous fathers became too great." a goofy grin on his face as he reminisced on those bygone days with the older boy.

Sofia smiled as well, however she didn't fail to catch something in his words. "But, you weren't close when you grew up?"

"No," he admitted with a sigh "Due to a certain _incident_ ," he cringed recalling his sister's sorceress ball, "And a few that followed after, the two of us... grew apart." He opted to conceal the bitter hatred he had grown to feel for the other man, not wanting to concern her further.

"That's so sad..."

He shrugged, "It happens unfortunately my dear. People grow apart..."

"I realize that." She said, "I just think that it's sad that you'll never be able to be close again, now that he's gone"

Cedric paused for a bit in his work. Her words hitting him. Of course he knew that the former king was dead. But it hahadn't really registered to him before. Due to his sudden exile, and previous bad relationship with Roland, he didn't have much energy to feel anything but apathy towards Rolands demise. But now, as he recalled the fond days of his boyhood. It suddenly dawned on him that not only were those past days gone. But he'd never be able to make any more happy memories with the late king.

A strange, painful emotion started well up inside him of him at the thought.

Was it regret?

He shook it off though. After all, there was no sense in fretting over something that couldn't be changed...

"I'm sorry..." Sofia whispered.

He frowned in confusion. "For what?"

"Well," she set down the last bowl to dry "I feel like I've brought up some unpleasant things for you." rubbing her arms nervously "I didn't mean to upset. It's just... I know so little about you besides magic, and I just wanted to get know _you_ more."

His mouth gaped slightly. She was actually interested in learning about Cedric the person, and not just Cedric the sorcerer?

"Oh no, you've done nothing wrong dear." he assured "It's just...perhaps it may be better for you to wait for me to bring those things up, eh?"

A small smile returned to her face, "Okay." she nodded.

Finishing up, the two retired to their sleeping quarters. Sofia to the room she shared with Ruby and Jade, and Cedric to the small guest room that had served as his abode since his arrival.

Laying down in his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. His mind playing the words Sofia had told him and how she actually wanted to learn more about him. It was true that the man had volunteered little information about his personal life and past since his arrival. Mostly because he didn't care to talk about such things, but also because he doubted she had any real interest in them.

So to hear her actually express interest in him of that kind was genuinely surprising to him.

Though he supposed, he should be more shocked by her continuing willingness to spend time with him in the first place. After all, it wasn't as though he was the best person to make friends with. The lack of interest any one else had in him, aside from the magic enamored children, seemed to be proof of that.

Perhaps it was merely Sofia's kind nature that compelled her to offer him her company. That made sense. After all, Sofia was nice to everyone, and was always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone in need.

And he supposed that he himself... Someone who had fainted in the forest, and seemed nearly incapable of forming companionships would have been a particularly pathetic case.

That must be it, she must have merely pitied him. That's why she seemed so interested in him.

He scoffed a bit at that, before turning over and closing his eyes. His mind recalling her kind eyes and sweet voice as he drifted into unconsciousness.

If it really was just pity...Still...it was nice...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.


End file.
